Aladdin version Harry Potter
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Co-écriture avec Archimède. Le dessin Animé d'Aladdin revisité par les personnages d'Harry Potter. Amour, Secrets, Aventures, Mensonges et Trahisons sont au rendez-vous." Yaoï HP/DM et autres à découvrir !
1. prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Les personnages seront : **

Aladdin = Harry Potter

Jasmine = Drago Malefoy

Le Sultan = Lucius Malefoy

Abu = Remus Lupin

Rajah = Severus Snape

Jafar = Lord Voldemort

Iago = Bellatrix Lestrange

Le Géni = Sirius Black

Le prétendant = Blaise Zabini

Les gardes = Crabbe et Goyle

Les marchands = Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred et George Weasley.

Et d'autres qui viendront surement se rajouter...

* * *

**BONUS : le début …**

* * *

Rue central d'Agrabah, un vendeur laisse fièrement son étalage se poser devant lui. Une silhouette en cape noire s'approche de l'étalage.

- Bel étalage ! Déclare l'inconnu.

- Merci. Vous êtes en voyage ? Retourne le vendeur.

- Oui. Quel est cet objet brillant à l'allure étrange ?

- Ceci, dit-il en montrant l'objet, c'est une lampe.

- Sans importance…

- Non ! Attendez… Cette lampe a une histoire…

- Une histoire ?

- Oui. Une histoire qui commence dans la nuit noire…_Et voilà pour ce début !_

* * *

_En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews qui font très plaisir.  
Beaucoup d'entre vous ont demandé si il y aurait de la magie dans l'histoire et la réponde est : OUI.

_Petite note pour Sevy de la part de Jenny :_ Et oui, je suis folle, il y a de l'orage dehors et je tape le chapitre sur l'ordinateur… Gomen ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Un cheval noir portant un cavalier vêtu sombrement marchait le long d'une dune de sable avant de s'arrêter devant un petit homme recroquevillé sur lui-même qui semblait attendre depuis un moment déjà.

- Peter Pettigrow ? demanda l'homme.

- Maître, salua Peter Pettigrow en s'inclinant. J'ai ce que vous voulez.

- Parfait.

Il tendit la main pour réclamer l'objet à Peter Pettigrow que ce dernier s'empressa de lui donner afin de ne pas subir ses foudres. Il s'agissait d'une moitié de scarabée en or qui possédait un œil en diamant blanc. L'homme sortit l'autre moitié de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Enfin, Lord Voldemort va revenir au pouvoir… susurra l'homme.

Avec délectation, il assembla les deux moitiés ensemble. Une petite lumière dorée scintilla des deux morceaux d'or qui se soudèrent avant de s'illuminer complètement formant une petite boule de lumière. Le scarabée désormais unifié s'envola soudainement pour se poser plus loin sur une dune de sable, ce qui surprit le cavalier et Pettigrow qui se hâtèrent à sa suite avant de se placer devant une dune un peu plus grande que les autres car le petit insecte d'or venait de se posait dessus et de se séparer en deux à nouveau tout en étant rester illuminés.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la dune ne se mette à bouger et qu'une tête de tigre géante ne se dessine avant de se dresser fièrement devant eux, les faisant reculer des quelques pas (ou foulées) afin de garder une certaine distance de sécurité.

- N'oublie-pas, commença d'une voix forte le maître pour couvrir le bruit qu'avait provoqué l'apparition. Tu me rapportes la lampe et tu pourras avoir ta récompense.

- Oui maître, dit Peter.

Le petit homme s'avança alors de quelques pas vers la forme fixe qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il fut pris d'un violent sursaut quand une voix sourde se fit entendre.

- Seul un diamant d'innocence peut entrer ici, qui es-tu pauvre mortel ? Demanda le tigre de sable en ne le quittant pas du regard.

- P-Peter Pettigrow. Répondit celui-ci d'une voix chevrotante.

La forme le sonda quelques instants dans un silence pesant.

- Ne touche qu'à la lampe… L'informa alors le tigre.

Pettigrow se retourna vers celui qu'il appelait son maître, apeuré.

- Allez, va-y ! Ordonna ce dernier en lui lançant un regard remplit d'avertissement.

Pettigrow se retourna vers l'entrée et prenant une grande respiration, entra d'un pas hésitant dans la grotte de sable. Un grand escalier descendait dans les profondeurs de la bête. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche que…

- Pauvre mortel ! Rugit brusquement le tigre avant de fermer brusquement la bouche et de pousser un puissant rugissement qui glaça le sang du cavalier spectateur.

La créature se mit en mouvement et commença à disparaitre sous le regard furieux de l'homme en noir alors qu'un cri déchirant se faisait entendre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. C'est ainsi que la grotte disparut pour ne laisser qu'une dune de sable semblable aux autres comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

- Vous aviez dit que c'était le bon… s'éleva une petite voix.

- Bellatrix, petit perroquet…souffla d'une vois lasse le cavalier. C'est le seul qui voulait le faire… Et puis, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

- Vous avez raison maître…

- Bien, assez pour cette nuit. Rentrons.

Il talonna son cheval qui se cambra sous la puissance du coup et rebroussa chemin.

Ils franchirent le portail d'Agrabah plus tard dans la nuit et se dirigèrent vers le palais. Quand ils y rentrèrent, un garde s'occupa du cheval et l'homme en noir ainsi que le perroquet retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme enleva sa cape et le perroquet se transforma en une femme aux cheveux noirs portant une robe en dentelle noire.

- Bellatrix, tu es beaucoup mieux en humaine.

- Merci, Lord.

Bellatrix Lestrange se plaça doucement derrière celui qu'elle appelait Lord pour l'aider à se dévêtir.

- Il me faut cette lampe, trancha ce dernier d'une voix sifflante.

- On finira par l'avoir, affirma alors la femme animagus.

**OoO**

_Le lendemain_

Comme tous les jours, la rue centrale d'Agrabah ruisselait de monde et pour cause : le marché s'étalait tout le long de la grande rue.

Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, cheveux brun, yeux verts, vêtu d'un sarouel beige avec une chemise ouverte violette regardait du haut du toit sur lequel il était perché l'étalage où les pastèques étaient entreposées. Un petit singe se pencha sur l'étalage et profitant que le vendeur avait le dos tourné, chipa une pastèque. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'éclipser à sa vue, le vendeur se retourna et le remarqua immédiatement.

- Rem… Prends l'autre, elle est plus grosse, dit le vendeur en lui désignant une autre pastèque bien plus grosse que celle qu'il avait en main.

- Merci Ronald, répondit le singe en prenant celle que le marchand venait de lui désigner.

Ronald Weasley sourit au singe et le laissa partir rejoindre son ami qu'il savait être sur le toit.

- Génial Rem ! Merci, s'exclama le jeune homme en prenant le fruit à son ami qui venait d'arriver.

- De rien Harry.

Le singe se transforma alors en humain, devant ainsi un homme de taille moyenne, cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, yeux marrons, vêtu d'un sarouel marron et d'une chemise beige.

- Tu as vu Ron, Remus ?

- Oui. C'est même lui qui m'a conseillé pour le fruit.

Harry eut un sourire aux mots de son ami alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et couper à l'aide d'un sort la pastèque en deux, enlevant en même temps les noyaux. Il donna l'autre moitié à son ami et s'installa confortablement.

- Bon appétit. Clamèrent en cœur les deux hommes.

Une silhouette arriva au même moment sur le toit où les deux hommes mangeaient leur festin.

- Bonjours vous deux, salua la silhouette en s'asseyant à leur côté.

- Bonjour Luna, répondirent Harry et Remus.

Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille d'un an de moins qu'Harry. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et avait des yeux bleus qui semblait pouvoir lire en vous. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire ouverte recouvrant légèrement un sarouel rose pâle et un haut sans manches de la même couleur. Luna était issue d'une riche famille mais elle venait souvent seule pour retrouver Harry et Remus sur le toit.

- Comment vas-tu Luna ? demanda Remus.

- Bien. J'ai apporté à manger.

- Merci beaucoup, ce ne sera pas du luxe. Remercièrent en cœur Remus et Harry.

Au même moment au Palais Royal d'Agrabah, un cheval noir fit son entrée en portant fièrement un jeune prince de dix-neuf ans à la peau mate. Il possédait des yeux noirs envoutants et avait noués ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval. Il était paré d'une tenue princière éblouissante, mariant le beige et le violet claire parsemé de broderie à la perfection, le tout recouvert d'une cape beige éclatante.

Blaise Zabini descendit de son destrier avec toute la noblesse qui le caractérisait et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, escorté par les gardes, afin de rencontrer le Sultan Lucius Malfoy.

- Prince Zabini, salua le Sultan à son arrivée. Vous avez dû faire un bien long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. Vos appartements pour votre séjour sont prêts, si vous le permettez, je vais vous y accompagner, nous pourrons ainsi discuter en chemin.

Lucius Malfoy était resplendissant de grâce, ça le jeune Prince Zabini ne pouvait le nier. Il avait était soufflé par sa prestance quand il s'était adressé à lui quand il était entré qu'il faillit oublier de répondre.

- Merci infiniment votre majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

_« Si le père est aussi beau, alors le fils ne doit en être que mieux »_ pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Au même moment dans l'une des nombreuses tours du palais, le prince d'Agrabah sortait de sa salle d'eau. Drago Malfoy était vêtu d'un sarouel bleu et d'un boléro de la même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds platine qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules étaient noués en une queue basse. Ses yeux gris profonds se fixèrent sur un tigre roux qui se reposait sur le pas de la porte jouxtant la terrasse.

- Tu sais Sev, en général on frappe avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, souligna le prince au tigre avec un sourire en coin.

Le tigre fixa un instant le prince avant de se lever. Il disparut pour faire place à un homme à la peau pâle, les yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules. Il était vêtu d'un sarouel et d'une chemise noire avec une cape verte foncée aux coutures noires. Severus Snape fixa Drago.

- C'est l'habitude, répondit spontanément Severus.

- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Drago.

- Le nouveau prétendant doit être arrivé…

Le prince détourna le regard et se dirigea sur sa terrasse en soupirant d'un air las.

- Oui, et je n'en veux pas ! Quand mon père se mettra enfin cela en tête… ? Répliqua le jeune prince.

- C'est comme ça et tu le sais, répondit le brun en se mettant aux côtés du prince. Tu vas devoir te marier très bientôt…

- Oui, et je n'apprécie guère cette règle qui stipule que les héritiers doivent se marier à dix-huit ans !

Severus fit un sourire compatissant au jeune prince qui poussa de nouveau un profond soupir de lassitude.

TOC TOC TOC.

Drago se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit et lança un regard entendu à Severus qui reprit sa forme animale. Le jeune prince se rendit dans son salon d'un pas rapide afin de prendre sa cape pour l'enfiler alors que de nouveaux coups étaient frappés à la porte un peu plus puissamment.

Drago se hâta un peu plus et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être présentable, il prit une expression neutre et se dirigea de nouveau dans le salon de sa chambre et se plaça au côté du tigre qui se tenait assis fièrement.

- Entrez ! Lança Drago à la porte.

Lucius Malfoy, sultan et père de Drago, fit alors son entrée dans la chambre de son unique fils.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Père, fit le fils en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

Lucius ferma la porte derrière lui et se déplaça lentement dans la pièce.

- J'espère que tu es en forme aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas sans savoir, enfin je suppose, que le prince Blaise Zabini est venu au Palais pour te demander en mariage… Commença le sultan.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté par cette situation, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon fils ?

Drago se détourna et se rendit sur la terrasse suivit de son père et de Sev. Il laissa son regard parcourir les alentours avant de fixer de nouveau son père d'un air fatigué.

- Je te sens tourmenter, s'inquiéta Lucius. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne laisses jamais tes émotions prendre aussi facilement le contrôle d'habitude…

- Sans vouloir vous vexez père, il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade de la tourmente.

Lucius laisse échapper un bref soupire quand il comprit face à l'attitude de Drago ce que ce dernier voulait insinuer.

- Je vois. N'y a-t-il donc aucun des nombreux prétendants que tu ais vu jusqu'à maintenant qui ait mis ton cœur en émois ?

Drago baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait dire ce qu'il pensait de toute cette situation à son père sans paraitre impoli.

- Non père, aucun, se contenta-t-il finalement de dire.

- Il reste six lunes avant ton prochain anniversaire. Nous avons donc encore du temps pour te trouver une personne respectable pour ton mariage.

Lucius retourna dans le salon, et alors qu'il posait la main sur la poigne de la porte et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna vers son fils.

- Sache que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, mais la loi est ce qu'elle est, et je n'y peux rien, déclara-t-il. Tu ne peux pas y échapper quoiqu'on en dise, Drago. Aussi, même si le Prince Zabini ne te convient pas, j'aimerais que tu le rencontres, après tout il a fait un long voyage pour faire ta connaissance, aussi, c'est la moindre des politesses que tu puisses lui accorder.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Sultan sortit de la chambre de son prince de fils sans entendre ce que celui-ci murmura :

- Je le sais père.

Quand il fut seul avec Sev, Drago s'adossa complètement sur la rambarde de sa terrasse et d'une main distraite, caressa la tête du tigre qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Je me demande à quoi ressemble la vie en dehors du palais… chuchota-t-il.

Non loin de là, dans une ruine située au dessus d'une maison, Harry regardait, rêveur, le palais d'Agrabah.

- Ce doit être merveilleux de vivre dans un palais… fit-il sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune prince se demandait la même chose à la différence près qu'il parlait de l'extérieur du palais.

- Ca doit être mieux qu'ici Harry, mais au moins, nous sommes libres de nos propres choix, alors qu'eux… Dit Remus d'une voix douce.

- Oui, mais eux ne nous envie pas… Répliqua le jeune brun.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répondit en retour Remus.

Harry fixa un instant Remus avant de reporter son attention sur le palais qui le faisait tant rêver.

- Molly a dit que le Square t'était ouvert quand tu voulais Harry, reprit Remus après quelques instants en changeant de sujet.

- Tu l'as vu ce matin ?

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis il finit par se lever et, voyant que le jeune homme était retourné dans ses pensées, il reprit sa forme animale et se plaça sur son épaule.

- Il y a des fois où il vaut mieux se contenter de ce que l'on a, raisonna le plus vieux.

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se lever à son tour.

- Merci d'être là Rem'.

- De rien petit.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

_En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

_Review ?_

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Alors que le jour se levait tranquillement sur Agrabah, tout le monde s'afférait au Palais à préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille Royale et des autres nobles lorsque qu'un cri effroyable raisonna, faisant trembler les murs.

- Le prince ! Le prince a disparu ! S'écria un elfe de maison répondant au nom de Dobby en entrant en trombe dans la salle de réception.

Le sultan qui parlait avec son Grand Vizir fixa l'elfe de maison qui était en pleine crise de panique.

- Dobby, calmez-vous je vous prie, ordonna Lucius en foudroyant l'elfe du regard qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration par de grandes bouffées. Bien, maintenant que vous-voulez dire par le prince a disparu ? Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ?

- Malheureusement oui votre altesse, répondit l'elfe d'une voix blanche en s'inclinant. On a vérifié partout dans le Palais, il n'y a aucune trace du prince.

- Que les gardes aillent fouiller toute la ville ! Gronda le Sultan en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Qu'ils interrogent tout le monde !

- Oui votre majesté.

L'elfe de maison s'enfuit quasiment en courant de la salle afin d'exécuter les ordres.

- Tom, tu es mon plus fidèle conseiller… Que dois-je faire ? Soupira Lucius en se rasseyant, l'air soudainement très fatigué.

- Votre fils reviendra mon Sultan… Il est encore jeune et a besoin de vous, répondit calmement Tom Elvis Jedusor, le Grand Vizir dans le but de le rassurer bien qu'intérieurement, il jubilait. Finalement peut-être que les choses allaient s'améliorer pour son projet personnel et qu'il pourrait en soutirer quelques avantages par la suite, d'autant plus que le Sultan baisserait probablement sa garde.

**OoO**

Ce matin là, le marché d'Agrabah grouillait de monde comme à son habitude. Harry et Rem se dirigeaient vers l'étalage des rouquins comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

- Bonjour Ron, salua joyeusement Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit en retour son meilleur ami.

- Tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ce matin ? Demanda dans un sourire le brun.

- Bouge pas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Tout en disant cela, Ron attrapa deux pommes qu'il tendit à Harry qui en passa une à Rem qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête étant donné qu'il était sous sa forme animagus.

- Merci.

- De rien l'ami, fit Ron. Tu manges à la maison demain, maman réclame ta présence. D'après elle, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'es pas venu.

- Sacré Molly, dit lui que c'est d'accord, je viendrai, merci, sourit le brun.

Alors qu'Harry continuait tranquillement sa ballade sur le marché, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se déroulait au palais, l'introuvable prince avait revêtu une vieille cape marron pour cacher ses vêtements princiers à la vue de tous. Il avait mit sa capuche sur sa tête afin de recouvrir son visage au maximum pour qu'ainsi personne ne le reconnaisse. Dans sa situation actuelle, mieux valait qu'il reste anonyme.

En effet, très tôt ce matin, il avait profité que tout le palais soit encore endormi pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il en avait assez de devoir se plier aux ordres de son père sans pouvoir donner son avis en sachant qu'il devrait prendre sa place. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était de devoir rencontrer tous ces prétendants qui pensaient être tous meilleurs les uns que les autres alors qu'il savait très bien que tout ce qui les intéressait c'était l'immense fortune que possédait sa famille depuis des générations.

Et ses sentiments dans tout ça ? Ca ne comptait pas ? Drago ne voulait être _obligé_ de se marier parce qu'il y était obligé par la loi mais bien parce qu'il était amoureux et qu'il le _voulait_.

Aussi de savoir qu'on nouveau venu attendait impatiemment de le rencontrer l'avait fait prendre une décision qu'il espérait qu'elle ne lui attirerait pas trop d'ennuis.

Il s'était donc levé et habillé en vitesse et avait vérifié qu'aucun serviteur ne se trouvait dans les environs avant de se rendre dans les jardins royaux. Il s'était ensuite engouffré dans les serres en essayant d'être le plus discret possible car il savait que Severus aimé venir y passer du temps très tôt le matin afin de pouvoir humer le parfum des fleurs et admirer les plantes dont il se servait parfois pour concocter des potions de son cru.

Voyant que personne ne se trouvait là, Drago s'était senti rassuré et s'était rendu vers la réserve à graine où il savait que le muret y était plus accessible grâce aux caisses qu'il pourrait escalader. Cela lui avait prit cinq minutes à agencer sa sortie vers l'extérieur avant d'être brusquement interrompu par un puissant grondement.

En se retournant, la peur au ventre d'avoir été surpris par une chimère miniature qui se trouvait être la dernière lubie de son père, il souffla de soulagement en constant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tigre… qui n'était autre que Severus qui lui lançait un regard étrange. Le jeune prince lui avait alors fait un tendre sourire avant de lui demander de ne rien dire à son père et jurer de revenir quand il se sentirait prêt. Le tigre, impuissant, l'avait dont laissé faire car il comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son enfant de cœur. C'est pourquoi maintenant, après avoir marché pendant un long moment, il déambulait d'étalages en étalages en pleine rue centrale d'Agrabah.

Au grès des minutes qui passaient, il s'extasiait devant tout et n'importe quoi, n'ayant jamais été confronté à autant de mouvement et découvrant un monde qu'il ne connaissait uniquement que par les histoires de son père ou celles volées à écouter les servantes entre elles.

Alors qu'il passait devant un marchand qui scandait à qui voulait l'entendre que ses bijoux étaient certifiés or, il remarqua un petit garçon qui regardait avec envie des pommes situées sur un étalage qui se trouvait non loin de celui des Weasley où Harry était revenu quelques instants plus tôt.

Sans penser à la conséquence qu'engendreraient ses actes, le prince se saisit inconsciemment d'une pomme et la tendit au garçon.

- Tiens petit, fit Drago en donnant la pomme au gamin qui la prit en lui lançant un regard émerveillé.

- Merci monsieur, sourit le petit en prenant la pomme avant de partir en courant d'un ton enjoué.

Drago eut un regard attendri envers l'enfant et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lui aussi, il entendit une voix forte s'adresser à lui.

- J'espère que tu as de quoi payer ! Déclara d'un ton sec le vendeur de l'étalage à qui rien n'avait échappé.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Bégaya Drago en se retournant, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme voulait insinuer.

- Payer, tu sais, donner de l'argent contre la pomme que tu viens de donner à ce gamin.

- Ah oui… euh non, je-je…

- Aha, tu sais comment on appelle les personnes dans ton genre ? Des voleurs ! S'exclama méchamment le vendeur.

- Je vous aussi que je suis désolé… je ne savais pas… je n'ai rien sur moi, s'excusa le jeune prince. Je vais aller en demander au sultan et…

- Au sultan ? Ah ah ah ! Rigola l'autre. Puis il se reprit en lançant un regard mauvais au garçon lui faisant face. Tu sais le châtiment que l'on réserve aux voleurs ?

Harry qui s'était tourné en entendant le soudain éclat de voix du marchand, sentit la détresse du jeune homme et sans réfléchir, il se dirigea à grand pas vers eux, laissant derrière lui Ron qui le suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami partait aussi brusquement.

- Ah ben te voila ! S'exclama celui-ci en arrivant près du blond. Je vais vous sortir de là, chuchota-t-il à Drago.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda le vendeur sans lâcher Drago des yeux.

- Oui, c'est un ami. Hélas il n'a pas toute sa tête… fit Harry en prenant un air peiné en regardant Drago.

- Il dit connaître le sultan ! S'exclama le marchant en se retournant vers le brun.

- Il a recommencé ? Je suis vraiment confus… en fait il croit que ce singe est le sultan, fit Harry en montrant Rem assit sur son épaule.

- Quoi ! Il ne l'est pas ? Fit le blond d'un air choqué, entrant dans le jeu de son désormais sauveur.

Harry prit discrètement une pomme sur l'étalage du marchand sans que celui-ci ne le voie faire et la lui tendit.

- Mais… Le crime est payé ! Déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire en tendant la pomme au marchand.

Ce dernier l'accepta sans broncher, ne semblant pas savoir s'il devait croire ou non ses paroles. Le brun sourit, fier de lui et il commença à partir avec le jeune prince lorsque…

- Ici ! C'est le prince des voleurs ! Attrapez-le ! S'exclama une voix grave que Drago reconnut comme étant celle du chef de la garde royale.

Celui-ci venait d'arriver et aussitôt qu'il avait vu Harry, il avait poussé un cri. De son côté, le brun s'était tourné vivement vers le blond.

- Oups… Cours ! Souffla le brun en attrapant son poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ils se mirent à courir, suivit de près par les gardes. En passant devant l'étalage de Ron, celui-ci leur lança :

- Je vais faire diversion…

- Merci, répondit le brun sans s'arrêter.

Ron se baissa alors sans perdre de temps sous son étalage et arracha un morceau de bois qui permettait de maintenir l'étagère des pommes. Celles-ci dégringolèrent dans tous les sens et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu s'arrêter, les gardes tombèrent les uns sur les autres dans un grand fracas.

- Mes pommes ! S'exclama le roux, faussement horrifié. Je suis vraiment désolé…

- JE SUIS SUR QUE VOUS L'AVEZ FAIS EXPRES, JEUNE IMPETINENT ! Vociféra le chef des gardes en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Ron. Prouvez-le espèce d'ingrat que vous êtes !

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres jeunes hommes étaient parvenus à s'enfuir et venaient d'entrer dans une espèce de ruine dont ils escaladèrent le mur dépoli où quelques pierres leurs servaient de prises plus ou moins stables, se retrouvant par la suite l'un des toits de la ville.

Harry, qui était arrivé en premier, se saisit d'un tapis qui séchait sur un fil à linge.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers Drago à qui il tendit la main.

- Comment ? Fit le blond, surpris.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Répéta le brun, en insistant légèrement.

- Le voilà ! S'exclama soudainement un garde non loin d'eux.

- Oui ! Répondit enfin le prince en voulant échapper aux gardes de peur que ceux-ci ne le reconnaissent.

Il se cramponna à la taille d'Harry qui s'élança aussitôt dans le vide. C'est en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry que Drago comprit que le tapis leur servait de parachute. Une fois en bas, ils s'élancèrent en courant vers un mur à une telle vitesse que le blond pensait qu'ils allaient s'aplatir dessus comme des crêpes quand une porte apparut brusquement.

- Bon timing Rem', s'exclama le prince des voleurs en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur suivit de près par son compagnon d'infortune.

La porte se ferma derrière les deux jeunes hommes puis disparut presque instantanément alors qu'une douce lumière éclairait le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Pourquoi ils t'ont appelé « Prince des voleurs » ? Questionna le blond après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Hum… toi, tu n'es pas d'ici, constata le brun tandis que le singe se plaçait sur son épaule.

- Non, avoua le blond.

- Et bien en faite, c'est ce que je suis, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêner.

- Au faite, tu t'appelles comment ? Interrogea Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Drago… Drago Snape, se rattrapa le jeune prince, conscient qu'il avait failli faire une énorme gaffe. Et toi ?

- Harry Potter, répondit celui-ci en tendant la main à Drago qui la lui serra. Et lui, dit-il en montrant le singe, c'est Remus Lupin ou Rem', ça dépend des moments.

- Enchanté, fit Drago à l'adresse du singe.

- Nous de même, déclara Harry pour Rem et lui-même.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tonitrua une voix forte arrivant vers nos trois amis.

- Oups… encore… Fut les seuls mots que le principal concerné arriva à dire avant qu'une furie rousse ne pénètre dans le couloir. Elle avait une peau claire ainsi qu'une silhouette généreuse, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui vous donnait l'impression, un besoin vital de dire tout ce que vous aviez sur le cœur tant la force qu'il dégageait était forte. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, ils lançaient des éclairs qui donnèrent des sueurs froides à Harry.

Ce dernier essaya d'ailleurs de se faire tout petit face à la femme, espérant que montrer dans son attitude qu'il était désolé lui offrirait un instant de répis.

- Molly, cesse donc de te faire autant de soucis, dit calmement Rem. Il est vivant…

- Remus, ne prends pas sa défense ! Répliqua aussitôt la femme à l'adresse du singe. Je te trouve plutôt en mauvaise posture pour parler.

A ces mots, Rem se plaqua autant qu'il le put derrière les jambes d'Harry. Il ne savait que trop bien que dans ces moments là, il valait mieux attendre que l'orage passe, d'autant plus que ce que venait de dire Molly n'était pas totalement faux.

- Mme Weasley, je vous jure que je ne savais pas ! Ils ne se promènent pas à cette heure-ci en général, essaya de se défendre le prince des voleurs.

- Le prince a disparu, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ils allaient rester à tricoter au palais ! Tempêta de nouveau la rousse.

Drago eut un petit rire qu'il tenta de camoufler tant bien que mal en imaginant les gardes tricoter des écharpes et des bonnets ou pires, des chaussettes en laine. En entendant quelqu'un rire, Molly se tourna vers la source du bruit et ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la présence du blond.

- Harry, qui est ce ? Demanda d'une voix douce la mère de famille.

- Oh, pardon. Molly je te présente Drago, il a eu des ennuis au marché.

Molly sourit aux paroles de son fils de cœur. _« Il ne changera jamais »_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- Mais au faite, tu viens d'où ? Demanda soudainement le brun à l'adresse du blondinet. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le demander, rigola-t-il.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance… à vrai dire je me suis enfui de chez moi.

Harry regarda Drago d'un air interrogateur tout comme Mme Weasley.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord avec certains principes de ma famille, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Drago tout en disant le strict minimum. Alors j'ai décidé de partir de chez moi pour pouvoir vivre par moi-même.

- Oh, pauvre enfant… murmura Mme Weasley. Si tu veux, l'endroit est sécurisé, alors tu peux rester ici, avec ou sans Harry, le temps que l'ambiance se calme.

- Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant Madame, répondit le blond à Mme Weasley.

- De rien mon garçon, rougit légèrement cette dernière, charmée par les manières du garçon.

- On va t'installer à l'étage ? Demanda Harry qui était clairement amusé par la situation à Drago.

- Je te suis.

Harry guida Drago deux étages plus haut. En montant les escaliers, le blond se sentait rassuré. Il semblait y avoir énormément d'amour qui débordait de cette maison.

- Le premier étage est occupé par les Weasley, l'informa Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry fit quelques pas puis ouvrit une porte située à sa droite.

- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est suffisant pour pouvoir se sentir chez soi. Ma chambre est en face, dit-il en montrant la porte juste en face de celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir toquer à ma porte. Il y a quelques affaires dans l'armoire, il te suffit de les ajuster à ta taille. En disant cela, il désigna une armoire qui était située près de la fenêtre de la chambre sur la droite.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

- De rien.

Laissant le jeune homme seul, Harry ferma la porte et rejoignit sa chambre. La chambre qu'allait occuper le blond était dans les tons bleu nuit, et le reste du mobilier était un assortiment de bleu qui se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur des murs, allant du bleu ciel au bleu océan sans faire d'excès. L'unique fenêtre de la chambre laissé une vue parfaite sur la ville d'Agrabah.

- Et si je m'endormais ici ce soir et que je me réveillais là-bas demain ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant le monde d'en dedans.

De son côté, Drago fixait la porte de sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quand Harry était parti, il s'était rendu devant sa fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder dehors, réfléchissant à tout de qu'il s'était passé depuis le matin. Et dire qu'hier encore il était au palais en tant qu'héritier et que maintenant, il n'était qu'un simple garçon. Et l'endroit où il avait atterri n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'avaient pu lui raconter ses précepteurs.

Décidant ne pas rester prostré devant la porte, il la franchit pour se diriger vers celle qui lui faisait face. Il hésita brièvement avant de frapper contre le bois épais.

- Entrez, répondit Harry en sortant de sa léthargie.

Quand Drago entra dans la chambre, il remarqua que contrairement à la sienne, les murs étaient en pierres nues et que la couleur dominante était le vert émeraude. Il vit que Rem dormait en boule sur le lit juste en face de la porte, et il porta son regard sur le reste de la pièce. A la fenêtre aux doubles rideaux verts clairs se trouvait Harry qui regardait le palais. Il avait retiré son boléro qui était posé sur un fauteuil non loin de la fenêtre. Une armoire située sur la gauche du lit était grande ouverte, laissant à découvert les vêtements du prince des voleurs.

- Les lieux te plaisent ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers le blond.

Drago put admirer un instant le torse musclé du brun avant que celui-ci n'enfile une chemise blanche qui trainait par là.

- Oui merci, répondit ce dernier à l'adresse de son sauveur. Je dois avouer que ça me change de là où je viens.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux, chacun semblant se perdre dans ses pensées.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

_En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

_Review ?_

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Note : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Harry s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre, réfléchissant aux paroles de Drago. Ce dernier, voyant que le brun s'était à nouveau replonger dans ses pensées, fit le tour de la pièce du regard et se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda Drago, pas encore très à l'aise dans son nouvel environnement.

- Le palais, je le trouve magnifique, souffla le brun.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Fit le blond, un peu surpris de la réponse du brun.

- Oui. Tu sais, j'ai toujours vécu ici, et j'aimerais tant savoir ce que cela fait de vivre sans devoir voler, sans avoir toujours à craindre de me faire attraper par les gardes... j'aimerais pouvoir avoir une vie sans danger pour une fois…

- Oui surement, mais au moins toi tu es _libre_ ! Souligna Drago, insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Eux, ne le sont pas. Et puis là bas, dans le palais...

- On est comme prisonnier ! Dirent à l'unisson les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, heureux de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde malgré le fait qu'ils venaient seulement de se rencontrer.

- Tu es d'en dedans... Constata Harry. **(1)**

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Interrogea le blond prudemment. Il avait peur d'avoir fait une gaffe qui aurait pu trahir son identité. Une bouffée de stress commença monter en lui à cette pensée.

- Et bien je dirais tes vêtements pour commencer, même avec une veille cape on voit qu'ils sont de bonne qualité, pas comme ceux des pauvres. Si tu veux, il y a des vêtements « pauvres » dans l'armoire de la chambre.

Drago hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avant de se diriger vers l'armoire en question pour prendre des vêtements.

- Ensuite, continua Harry pendant que son nouvel ami faisait le tri parmi les vêtements qu'il voulait mettre. Je dirais ta façon de parler. Tu n'as pas un vocabulaire de marchand et encore moins d'une personne vivant dans un milieu défavorisé. Ta manière d'être aussi. Tu ne te comportes pas comme un pauvre, tu es bien plus distingué. En gros, tu n'agis pas comme un rustre ! Rigola Harry.

Drago secoua la tête aux paroles d'Harry, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Alors quoi ? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Drago.

- J'ai raison ou pas ? Le pressa le brun.

Drago se contenta de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il se retourna et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

- A ton avis ?

Et il sortit sous les rires de ce dernier. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où une fois arrivé, il enleva sa cape et son ensemble bleu pour enfiler un sarouel beige et une chemise noire qu'il laissa ouverte. Quand il eut fini de se changer, il s'observa dans le miroir accroché sur le mur près de la porte quand deux coups retentirent.

- Entrez.

Harry apparut sur le seuil.

- Ah, ça fait beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup, tu fais… comment dire… pauvre ? Se moqua le brun.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à la boutade de son ami.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais je suis toujours plus classe que toi, lui renvoya-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un air amusé sur le visage.

- Aller viens, on va manger. Ça va être l'heure. Oh et enlève ta cape quand tu es dans la maison, tu n'en as pas besoin, lui fit Harry en sortant de la chambre suivit de Drago qui avait déposé sa cape sur son lit avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au au sous sol où les attendait Molly qui, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, s'empressa d'attraper le blond par le bras.

- Votre attention tout le monde ! S'écria la mère de famille.

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Drago sentit le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues en voyant les regards curieux qui se portaient sur lui, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, son éducation refaisant surface.

En voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, Molly poursuivit :

- Bien, je vous présente Drago Snape. Drago, voici George et Fred, les jumeaux.

- Salut, répondirent joyeusement en cœur les deux concernés en se levant pour lui donner une grande tape dans le dos.

Drago se raidit légèrement, pas vraiment habitué à autant de marques d'affection.

- Ginny, ma fille, continua Molly, pas du tout perturbée par l'élan de ses jumeaux.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit signe de tête pour le saluer qu'il lui rendit avec un petit sourire.

- Voici mon mari, Arthur.

- Enchanté jeune homme, bienvenue dans la famille Weasley, lui fit Arthur en lui serrant la main avec engouement.

Drago se secoua légèrement la main quand il la récupéra, surpris par autant d'enthousiasme auquel il n'était pas habitué à faire face.

- Je te présente également Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonks, des amis de la famille.

Maugrey le salua par un hochement de tête qu'il rendit alors que Tonks se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, lui disant qu'elle était contente d'avoir un nouveau frère de cœur. Drago lui retourna tant bien que mal son étreinte, totalement dépassé par les événements.

- Et pour finir, voici mon fils Ronald, déclara Molly dans un grand sourire.

- Salut, dit Ron en se levant et en lui tendant la main que Drago serra avec méfiance, ne voulant pas se faire broyer la main une seconde fois d'autant plus que le rouquin était bien plus grand et imposant que son père.

- C'est le garçon que tu as sauvé au marché ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

- Oui, lui-même, confirma le brun.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Rem' pour sauter sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- On le voit plus souvent sous sa forme animagus ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Tonks.

- C'est l'habitude et puis, c'est plus discret pour surveiller notre prince des voleurs, se moqua Rem.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, s'exclama Harry.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et finirent de s'installer à table.

Durant le repas, Drago observa minutieusement ses hôtes. Il régnait ici une ambiance chaleureuse et tout le monde riait de bon cœur, mangeait ce qu'ils confectionnaient eux-mêmes et non ce qu'un serviteur préparait pour eux, ils s'installaient où bon leur semblait sans avoir de place attitrée. La simplicité à l'état pure.

- Eh Harry, appela un des jumeaux.

- Oui ?

- On a fini notre nouvelle invention, faudra que tu l'essaies, fit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ok, tu me la passeras, répondit le brun en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! S'exclama la paire rousse en face de lui.

Drago, qui avait suivi la conversation puisqu'il était assis à côté d'Harry, lança un regard interrogatif à ce dernier ainsi qu'aux deux roux.

- Avec Fred on a ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes et Harry teste nos inventions, expliqua George avant de manger de bon cœur une pomme de terre.

- Et ce que Molly ne sait pas, c'est que la plupart du temps, je le fait sur les gardes, souffla le brun sur le ton de la confidence.

Drago eut un sourire en coin face à cette déclaration. Il faut dire qu'il ne portait pas forcément les gardes dans son cœur. Puis il reporta son attention sur le dîner.

- Dis-moi Harry, c'est quoi exactement le repas? Demanda-t-il.

- Ragoût de porc et sa sauce Pumba façon Molly Weasley.

Drago acquiesça lentement, semblant méditer sur ses paroles puis il mangea avec appétit.

Une fois le repas fini et la table débarrassée, ils se dispersèrent tous dans la maison. Harry et Drago retournèrent dans celle du blond.

- C'est moi où tout dans le dehors t'émerveille ? Questionna Harry un peu plus tard dans la soirée au blond.

Harry était adossé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupait le blond.

- Disons que ça n'est pas pareil en dedans.

- D'accord. Et en ce qui concerne… la magie…

Drago tourna son regard dans la direction de son ami et vit que celui-ci avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Quoi la magie ?

- Ben… euh…

Harry en savait plus quoi dire, il était soudainement inquiet. Et si Drago faisait parti des riches qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie ? En lançant un regard à ce dernier, il vit que celui-ci le fixait avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de te payer ma tête ?

- Oui c'est probable, pourquoi ? Demanda Drago, un petit rire lui secouant les épaules.

- Pfff, fit Harry en lui lançant son oreiller dans la figure, objet volant que la cible évita avec aisance. Tu connais les animagus alors ?

Le blond hocha la tête pour confirmer, riant cette fois-ci franchement de la tête qu'affichait le brun.

- C'est bon Rem'.

Rem sauta alors de l'épaule du brun avant de se transformer en un homme avoisinant le mètre soixante quinze avec des yeux couleur d'or et les cheveux châtains. Il se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements avant de tendre sa main vers Drago.

- Bonjour, je suis Rem', de mon vrai nom Remus Lupin, enchanté, se présenta l'animagus.

- Drago Snape, enchanté également, lui retourna le jeune homme.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser pour la nuit, je vais aller dormir, fit Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous ferriez mieux de ne pas tarder à faire de même les jeunes, leur dit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand il fut sortit, Harry s'affala sur son lit.

- Comment c'est en dedans ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Drago qui s'était assis sur le canapé de la chambre.

- Et bien, on te dit constamment ce que tu dois faire, comment s'habiller, qui fréquenter... toute ta vie est réglementée et tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est obéir.

- C'est si embêtant que ça ?

- Si je te dis que tu ne peux pas penser par toi-même et que tu ne peux pas aller contre les lois ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Baaaa tu attends que tout le monde ait le dos tourné et tu vis ta vie, suggéra le brun. Et puis de toute façon, il y a une chose que l'on n'a pas ici : le confort !

Drago haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrit la bouche, la voix de Molly retentit depuis l'escalier :

- C'est l'heure du couvre feu, tout le monde au lit !

Subitement, le regard d'Harry se mit à briller. Il se leva et se précipita jusqu'à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir et en faisant signe au blond de le rejoindre.

- On va se marrer, chuchota Harry en étouffant un rire.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre :

- BONNE NUIT ! Hurla quelqu'un que Drago reconnut comme étant Ron.

- Dormez bien ! Renchérit une voix féminine appartenant à Ginny.

- Faites de beaux rêves ! Continua Fred.

- Et fermez bien les fenêtres ! Ajouta George dans un éclat de rire.

- DORMEZ ! Rugit subitement Arthur, épuisé du cinéma quotidien auquel s'adonnaient ses enfants chaque soir.

Harry et Drago ricanèrent en entendant toutes les portes claquer alors qu'un dernier « bonne nuit » résonnait, provoquant une hilarité générale plus ou moins discrète selon les endroits d'où elle provenait.

- On finira notre conversation demain, ok ? Dit le brun à son ami.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux.

Drago partit en direction de sa chambre et au moment où il posa la main sur la poigné de la porte, il entendit :

- Pssssssst Drago !

Il se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Bonne nuit ! Lui lança Harry dans un grand sourire moqueur.

Le blond secoua la tête, amusée des gamineries de ce dernier. Et au moment de refermer sa porte, il fit :

- Eh Potter !

Il entendit un bruit de pas venant de la chambre située face à la sienne puis un bruit étouffé, signe que son ami venait de se cogner douloureusement.

- Bonne nuit !

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? Raisonna soudainement la voix de Remus à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il ferma aussitôt sa porte, hilare.

Cette nuit là au 12 Square Grimmaurd d'Agrabah, les habitants de la maisonnée firent de doux rêves... bleus.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla avec l'aube. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'est alors que tout lui revient en mémoire. Son évasion, le marché, sa rencontre avec Harry, l'arrivée chez les Weasley…

Il décida alors de se lever. Se dirigeant vers l'armoire de sa chambre, il prit des vêtements pour se changer et alla faire sa toilette. Une fois prêt, il descendit à la cuisine.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, Harry, Remus et Tonks étaient déjà présents et prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

- Cha'lu Drak', fit Tonks en agitant sa fourchette dans tous les sens pour le saluer.

- Euh… Lu', lui répondit le blond, surpris par cet accueil.

- Tonks, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! La gronda l'animagus avant de se tourner vers lui. Bonjour Drago.

-Remus, dit poliment le garçon avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

- Hello, bien dormi ? Lui demanda ce dernier dès qu'il fut installé.

- Oui, très bien, lui sourit Drago.

- Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour sur le marché après ? Questionna le brun pendant que le blond commençait à se servir un petit déjeuner assez conséquent.

- Pourquoi pas.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps là au palais d'Agrabah, un homme de grande stature se déplaçait dans les couloirs d'une démarche royale. Tous les serviteurs qui le croisaient baisser les yeux sur son passage tant l'aura qu'il dégageait était pesante. Personne ne l'appréciait et pour cause, il n'arrêtait pas de rabaisser les serviteurs à propos de tout et de rien et ce, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Mais ce qui choquait le plus les serviteurs, c'était sa manière d'agir, comme si il était le maitre des lieux alors que tout le monde savait qu'il vivait au Palais grâce au bon vouloir du Sultan et que ce dernier lui avait accordé des quartiers particuliers alors qu'il aurait du avoir ses quartiers parmi ceux des hauts serviteurs.

En entrant dans ses quartiers, il eut un sourire satisfait. Enfin son souhait venait de prendre une tournure des plus exquises, il le sentait. Et rien que cette sensation le rendait heureux.

Il s'assit sur son grand canapé bleu nuit qui trônait gracieusement au milieu de son salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, un perroquet vola jusqu'à lui et se posa avec aisance à ses côtés avant de se métamorphoser en une femme tout de noir vêtue. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

- Une bonne nouvelle vous attend, mon maître, susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'homme lui retourna son sourire et attendit. Il ne s'était même pas écoulé deux minutes avant que des coups ne soient frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez ! Ordonna d'une voix forte le propriétaire des lieux.

Un homme robuste fit son entrée. Il avait une démarche un peu lourde et semblait un peu empoté.

- Maître, salua-t-il en s'inclinant. J'ai réussi ma mission, voici la bague du sultan...

Ce disant, il s'avança jusqu'à la table basse qui faisait face à son maître et y déposa la bague.

- Bien, très bien, fit doucereusement ce dernier en se penchant pour prendre sa nouvelle possession délicatement entre ses doigts. Dis-moi Goyle, comment t'y es-tu pris ? Reprit-il en faisant tourner la bague tout en l'observant avec attention.

- Grâce à la cuisinière mon maître, commença fièrement le garde. J'ai réussi à obtenir ses faveurs afin de pouvoir glisser une filtre de confusion dans le repas du soir que le Sultan avait demandé à recevoir dans a chambre car il ne se sentait pas très en forme. Il ne m'a fallu qu'attendre par la suite que personne ne se trouve dans les alentours puis je me suis faufilé dans les appartements et ait dérobé le bien pour vous, oh grand Vizir, finit-il en bombant fièrement le torse, visiblement ravi de son idée.

- Merci… Goyle, dit Jedusor avec une légère grimace de dégout quant à ce que son serviteur venait de lui dire. J'espère seulement pour toi que personne ne t'a vu, car tout se sait dans le palais… finit-il avec un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Son rictus s'agrandit encore plus quand il vit l'air ravi du garde se faner pour faire place à une légère terreur.

- Va maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il en lui désignant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Ce dernier partit sans demander son reste, n'étant plus aussi sûr de son coup qu'en arrivant.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, la femme en noir se leva d'un bond et s'agenouilla devant le Vizir, le regard fou d'excitation.

- Alors, va-t-on enfin savoir ?

Mais Jedusor ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

- Enfin… je vais pouvoir connaitre l'identité de celui qui est assez pur pour me permettre à moi, Lord Voldemort, de revenir au pouvoir… murmura-t-il si bas qu'on aurait dit un sifflement.

Il se redressa vivement, bousculant au passage la femme qui lui adressa un regard noir dont il ne fit pas cas, et il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. En arrivant, il se retourna et s'écria :

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu Bella ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Cette dernière accourut aussitôt dans sa direction. Il enclencha alors un mécanisme connu de lui seul qui permit l'apparition d'une ouverture d'un passage secret qui menait vers un laboratoire personnel.

En entrant à l'intérieur, il se dirigea immédiatement vers une table située en plein centre de la pièce sur laquelle se tenait un grand cierge en argent. Il déposa la bague dérobée au Sultan plus tôt dans la soirée et sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette magique qu'il gardait toujours dans sa manche.

- _Aparecium_ !

Une forme jaillit alors de la bague, d'abord floue puis au fil des secondes, elle devenait de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à former un petit écran lumineux. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts souriant à pleines dents et à l'air innocent apparut alors devant leurs yeux.

- Alors le voilà… le fameux diamant d'innocence… souffla le grand vizir avec convoitise tandis que la dénommée Bella ricanait méchamment.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps là sur le marché, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait à quelques lieux d'eux, Harry et Drago se baladaient tranquillement au milieu des étalages quand ils se firent apostrophés par une jeune fille blonde avec de grands yeux bleus emplis de joie.

- Salut Harry, fit-elle chaleureusement en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Hey Luna, s'exclama le brun en lui retournant son étreinte. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, toujours, répondit-elle en retour. Tu me présentes ton ami ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, hum… Drago, je te présente Luna, commença Harry. Luna voici Drago, il est comme toi, il vient d'en dedans.

- Enchanté, dit Luna en lui souriant gentiment et en lui tendant la main.

- Moi de même, retourna-t-il en lui serrant la main gentiment.

- C'est rare de voir quelqu'un d'en dedans au marché, souligna Luna d'un air innocent.

Drago se raidit légèrement. Il ignorait s'il ce qu'il devait répondre surtout si elle faisait parti du même milieu que lui. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à une réception donnée au Palais, ce la ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui de part son appartenance au milieu noble. Et puis il suffisait d'avoir un peu de bon sens pour comprendre qui il était s'il avouait la vérité. Mais le temps que il ne réfléchisse à une réponse à donner à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, Harry le fit à sa place.

- Il s'est enfui de chez lui.

Luna tourna un regard intéressé vers le blond dont les lèvres s'étaient crispées suite à l'annonce soudaine de son ami. Une sueur froide lui parcourue le dos quand il vit l'éclair de surprise qui passa dans les yeux de Luna.

_« Elle a compris »_ Se dit-il horrifié.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena à sa suite. Intrigué, il le lui fit comprendre d'un regard et elle lui chuchota :

- Je sais garder les secrets.

Drago sourit, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire une amie et pas n'importe laquelle.

Alors que les deux blonds étaient tout à leur discussion, Harry regardait les environs en quête d'un éventuel garde. Bien qu'il n'en voyait aucun, il préféra s'en assurer auprès de son amie.

- Luna, as-tu croisé des gardes ce matin ?

- Non pas encore, pourquoi ?

- Ils m'ont vu hier et ils nous ont courus après... Lui révéla Harry en poussant un soupir.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient déambulé entre les étals et étaient arrivés au niveau de celui de Ron et Ginny.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'écria Ginny en finissant de servir une vieille dame.

- Bonjour Gin', salua Luna. Ronald.

Le roux grimaça à l'entente de son prénom complet mais lui retourna son salut.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la rouquine.

- Oui, comme toujours, lui sourit la blonde.

Depuis toute petite, Luna s'entendait bien avec la famille Weasley et surtout avec Ginny qui était l'une de ses meilleures amies.

- Hermione m'a dit de vous passer le bonjour.

- Tu lui repasseras de notre part, firent le frère et la sœur dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Luna hocha la tête, rêveuse avant de continuer :

- Je voulais la faire descendre, mais elle voulait s'avancer dans ses devoirs de la semaine.

- Il faut dire que Maugrey nous a donné pas mal de devoirs, grimaça Ron.

Soudain, Rem sauta sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui tira une mèche de cheveux, faisant geindre ce dernier de douleur. Alors qu'il se tournait vers l'animagus pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il comprit rapidement et tira discrètement Drago par la manche afin de l'emmener dans une étroite ruelle située entre les étalages des Weasley, ces derniers faisant comme si de rien n'étaient pour donner le change.

- Il est temps qu'ils le retrouvent ce prince… Souffla Harry une fois sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

- Hein ! S'exclama Drago qui s'était tendu.

- Rem' surveille les alentours depuis que nous sommes sortis et on a mis au point un code pour qu'il me prévienne au cas où les gardes ne sont pas loin afin qu'on puisse prendre de l'avance sur eux.

- Ah d'accord, souffla le blond, soulagé d'une certaine manière.

- En plus, à ce qu'il paraît, les gardes vont rester en continu dans les rues... bientôt je ne pourrai plus sortir du Square… Soupira Harry, frustré.

- Je resterai avec toi si tu veux, déclara alors le blond. Il ne voulait pas laisser son nouvel ami seul dans une situation qui ne lui faisait visiblement pas plaisir. Et puis c'était un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis leur rencontre.

- Merci petit prince, sourit le brun.

Drago sursauta violement à ces mots ce qui surprit Harry qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Petit prince ? Demanda Drago qui s'était raidi.

- Je trouve que cela te vas bien, tenta de se justifier le brun.

Drago poussa un profond soupir intérieurement, rassuré... il hocha alors négligemment la tête à Harry pour lui montrer que ça ne le gênait pas quand Ron arriva dans l'étroite ruelle...

- Ils te cherchent Harry ! Murmura le rouquin d'une voix paniquée.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'emporta légèrement le concerné.

- Aucune idée, ça fait pourtant longtemps que tu ne leur as rien fait. En tout cas, maman veut que tu rentres au Square.

- Ok. J'y vais, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes…

- D'accord alors à plus tard !

Puis le roux repartit en sens inverse pendant que les deux autres garçons filaient discrètement en direction de la maison familiale.

**OoO**

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

Alors que Ronald ouvrait la porte du Square, il vit passer à toute allure Drago puis Harry, et...

BOUM

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Ron se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle venait de rentrer ses deux amis avant qu'il n'entende le bruit sourd d'une chute et les observa depuis le seuil. Un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres.

_« Ah ben enfin... Cela va peut-être avancer ! »_ Pensa le roux avec amusement.

Harry avait fini par attraper le blond et dans son élan, il les avait fait tomber. Le brun se retrouvait ainsi sur Drago, en appuis sur ses mains pour ne pas l'écraser. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils furent pris d'un fou rire.

Le rouquin qui les observait rigola lui aussi, silencieusement, tout en continuant d'observer les deux princes. Et oui, Ron avait comprit depuis un moment que Drago était le prince du Royaume, mais ne disait rien. En réalité, il l'avait découvert totalement par hasard en allant réveiller le blond un matin. Alors qu'il attendait que l'endormi émerge du sommeil, il avait commencé à ramasser des vêtements qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol et était tombé sur la tenue que le jeune homme portait à son arrivée au Square. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant l'emblème royal brodé en fils d'or sur le haut à l'intérieur du col. Seulement il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler mais à Drago de faire le premier pas. Après tout s'il avait quitté le palais royal, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison.

Ron leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de refermer discrètement la porte pour ne pas signaler sa présence afin de ne pas briser le moment de complicité qui s'était installé entre les deux garçons. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de les espionner et puis, il saurait tout en temps et en heure, ça n'était pas comme si Harry était son meilleur ami.

- Wouh, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant ri, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien, réussit à dire Drago entre deux hoquets.

- Tu devais vraiment t'ennuyer sans moi alors, se moqua le brun en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, ils prirent pleinement conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry qui ne fit aucun signe signifiant qu'il allait se lever ou autre. Voyant cela, Drago haussa un sourcil, septique.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago d'un ton légèrement mordant. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues face au regard flamboyant qu'Harry posait sur lui et il avait besoin d'une certaine manière de se protéger. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, surtout venant de son ami.

- Tu es beau quand tu rigoles.

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait venant de lui.

Profitant du fait que le blond ne réagissait pas, Harry rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son ami, espérant que ce dernier ne le repousserait pas. Drago, comprenant ce qu'Harry avait l'intention de faire, décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait non ? Pouvoir choisir avec qui il voulait être ? Aussi, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre ça car je ne suis absolument pas désolé, souffla Harry contre les lèvres de Drago.

- Tant mieux car je pense exactement la même chose, répondit en retour Drago sur le même ton avant de passer une main possessive derrière la nuque d'Harry et de l'attirer vers lui pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres, étouffant ainsi le rire cristallin du brun.

Harry savoura l'initiative du blond avant de prendre les rênes en mains et de faire basculer le blond en arrière. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et ils finirent par le rompre à cause du manque de souffle.

- Au fait, merci pour le compliment de tout à l'heure mais tu sais, j'étais déjà au courant, déclara Drago d'un ton moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé et se pencha pour ravir de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste.

- Faudrait peut être se relever... fit le brun au bout d'un moment.

Le soir pendant le dîner, Harry et Drago étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Amusés, ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards plus ou moins discrets toutes les cinq minutes ou alors ils se contentaient de regarder ailleurs pendant que l'autre le dévorait du regard. Personne ne capta leur petit jeu sauf Ron qui s'amusa beaucoup de la situation.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes continuaient leur petit jeu qui consistait à s'ignorer l'un l'autre, les conversations allaient bon train jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fasse taire toutes les conversations :

- Ils cherchent encore après les deux princes, déclara Molly d'un ton las.

- Hein ? Comment ça, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Le prince d'Agrabah et Harry, notre prince des voleurs ! Informa Molly à Tonks.

Drago qui s'était tendu comme un arc à cette annonce, était légèrement inquiet que sa véritable identité soit découverte. Mais en voyant que personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, il se calma peu à peu.

- En tout cas, le marché est bien calme sans toi Harry, souligna Arthur.

Le brun offrit un sourire reconnaissant à Monsieur Weasley.

- A moi aussi le marché me manque, heureusement que Drago est là, sinon je crois que je serais devenu fou depuis un moment...

* * *

**A Suivre…**

* * *

**(1)** En dedans = Noblesse.

_En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

_Review ?_

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	5. Pause Notes

_Fiction en pause, désolée._

_Je passe mon examen dans dix semaines et je dois réviser, les cours par correspondance me prennent beaucoup de temps... je posterai peut être aux prochaines vacances._

_Bisous_

**Le 25 Mars 2011.**

_**Jenny-Chana**_

* * *

_Le fait est aussi que je butais au milieu des chapitres, du coup j'ai demandé de l'aide. D'où la naissance de la co-écriture entre **Archimède** et moi-même, **Jenny-Chana.**_

_Du coup, TOUS les chapitres déjà écris sont repris, corrigés et ré-écrits. Nous avons donc besoin d'un peu de temps pour que tout se mette en place._

_Merci de votre compréhension._

**Le 4 Février 2012.**

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Note : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Alors que le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur au Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance n'était pas la même au Palais d'Agrabah.

Un fois de plus, le Sultan dînait seul et son moral était au plus bas. Malgré toutes les recherches que ses gardes avaient effectué depuis le début de la disparition de son fils une dizaine de jours auparavant, elles étaient restées vaines. Son fils semblait avoir totalement disparu.

- Si seulement je l'avais écouté, peut être qu'il serait encore ici ce soir, murmura-t-il d'un ton où perçait la tristesse.

L'homme était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il fut surpris quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur le grand vizir qui s'arrêta sur le seuil avant de s'incliner en guise de salut.

- Veuillez m'excuser votre altesse, j'ai frappé mais comme vous n'avez pas répondu, je me suis permis d'entrer. Puis-je ? S'enquit Tom.

- Bien entendu Tom, faites donc ! Venez vous installer, lui dit le Sultan en lui désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face.

Tom s'avança alors et prit place. Aussitôt, un serveur arriva et lui servit une assiette pleine de couscous fait maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Tom ? Demanda Lucius au bout d'un certain temps.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous mon Sultan… Commença le vizir tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Malfoy Père. Nous avons retrouvé votre fils…

- Quoi ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Où ça ? Où est-il ? Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour me le dire ? S'écria presque hystériquement le Sultan en perdant son sang froid.

- Calmez-vous mon ami, cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Laissez-moi vous expliquez, je pense avoir qui l'a enlevé, déclara d'une voix calme le Vizir.

- Enlevé ? S'écria Lucius. Vous voulez dire qu'il ne se serait pas enfui ?

- Non votre altesse. Contrairement à ce que l'on pu croire au début de sa disparitions, votre héritier se serait fait kidnapper par un prénommé Harry Potter. D'après mes sources, il s'agirait du célèbre Prince des voleurs, du moins c'est comme cela que l'ont surnommé les gardes…

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? La sécurité du palais n'a aucune faille…

- C'est également la question que je me suis posé puis j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Et après maintes réflexions, je pense avoir trouvé la réponse.

- Et quelle est donc votre conclusion Tom ? Demanda un peu hargneusement le Sultan qui n'aimait pas que l'on critique sa sécurité.

- Il y a un espion au Palais.

Un long silence s'installa après cette lourde révélation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Un espion au Palais, mais dans quel but ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense que quelqu'un ici ne vous veux pas du bien et que l'enlèvement de votre fils n'est que le début.

Lucius Malfoy ne répondit rien. Ce que venait de lui dire son Vizir le perturbait intérieurement. Qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir ? Certes il y avait des tensions existantes avec des royaumes plus lointains mais afin de ne pas entrer dans des conflits inutiles il avait convenu avec les Rois et chefs de certains accords qui leurs permettaient à tous de pouvoir vivre sereinement où au moins avec un minimum de problèmes.

Ou bien cela venait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais alors qui ? Quelqu'un qui voudrait le faire tomber de son trône dans son propre royaume ? Etait-il un si mauvais Roi que ça ? Tant de questions sans réponses mais auxquelles il se devait de faire attention.

- Etes-vous certain de ne pas avoir une idée sur l'identité de ce soit disant espion ? Demanda d'une voix blanche le Sultan.

- J'ignore de qui il s'agit mais en revanche j'aurais bien une idée de pour qui il travaille…

Seul un regard interrogateur lui répondit.

- L'Ordre du Phénix.

Lucius se figea sur son fauteuil. L'Ordre du Phénix. Ces mots lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Il aurait dû s'en douter après tout, cette organisation était très réputée pour être un réseau très répandu dans le milieu magique pour ses qualités d'espionnage et d'arrestation de personne influente. Mais ça n'était que la partie officielle. Officieusement, l'Ordre du Phénix était un réseau contre lequel il se battait depuis des années car leurs idéaux n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ces derniers estimaient que son règne n'était pas assez impartial et que certaines de ces décisions étaient contestables. De plus, ils s'en prenaient aussi à certains de ses amis des pays voisins pour les mêmes raisons car pour eux, les alliances formées n'étaient pas de bons augures.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel acharnement. Certes quand ils organisaient des réunions importantes il avait beaucoup d'influence, voir il était celui qui en avait le plus, mais il n'était pas celui qui prenait toutes les décisions et son Vizir était là pour l'aider.

De part ce fait, il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir à faire face à des espions de l'Ordre dont il s'était plus ou moins occupé mais cela toujours officiellement car il ne voulait pas passer pour un tyran qui faisait devant tout le monde le bon homme qui s'occupait de tout le monde alors qu'il les tenait par la peur par derrière. Il ne voulait pas bâtir son règne sur la peur comme avait pu le faire son père avant lui.

- Je vois, finit-il par déclarer. Mais comment avez-vous su pour cet espion ?

- Et bien à vrai dire, il s'agit plus d'une supposition. C'est la seule solution plausible qui me permettait de comprendre comment votre fils avait pu être enlevé par Harry Potter.

- Alors je vous écoute. Dîtes-moi tout mon ami.

- Tout d'abord cet espion doit bien connaitre les habitudes de votre fils, je pense donc à un ami proche de Drago. Il pourrait avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur qui passeraient inaperçus pour tout le monde au Palais. Il aurait donc été au courant du mal être de votre fils concernant les prétendants qui viennent depuis quelques temps afin de lui demander sa main et en aurait profité pour mettre au point un plan qui aurait inclus que votre fils échappe à la vigilance de la garde royale et c'est là qu'intervient Harry Potter.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Drago aurait pu être entrainé vers les abords du Palais, là où la surveillance n'est pas toujours de mise. Par exemple un rendez-vous nocturne ou que sais-je ? Et d'après ce que m'ont dit les gardes, le jeune Harry Potter est doué de magie et a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et même si votre fils est doué, il aurait pu se laisser surprendre et se faire enlever sans avoir pu réagir, conclut Tom Jedusor en buvant une gorgée de vin qu'il venait de se servir pendant sa tirade.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius réfléchissait aux paroles de son ami. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une grosse faille dans son sécurité royale mais aussi que quelqu'un semblait se jouer de sa confiance. Il faudrait qu'il y remédie et au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Pour cela il lui faudrait surveiller son fils en permanence dès son retour… le patriarche Malfoy se redressa subitement, son esprit venant de percuter.

- Et Drago alors ! Où est-il ? Nous parlons depuis tout à l'heure mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où il se trouve ! S'écria-t-il furieusement en tapant du point sur la table, renversant par la même occasion son verre qui tacha la nappe.

Un serviteur arriva en courant afin de nettoyer les dégâts mais il se fit incendier du regard par Lucius qui le congédia sans cérémonie.

- D'après mes sources, il se trouve actuellement dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix d'Agrabah. Il est sous la surveillance de la famille Weasley.

- Ces misérables cloportes de belettes qui se prétendent être d'honorables marchands ? S'insurgea le Sultan en haussant le ton.

- Eux-mêmes, concéda son Vizir avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

- Très bien. Tom, je veux que vous alliez sur place. Prenez autant de gardes qu'il vous en faudra mais ramenez-moi mon fils vivant ! Et faites en sorte que ce vaurien qui m'ait pris mon Drago soit arrêté par la même occasion. Pour les autres, je ne veux rien savoir… Ordonna d'une voix forte et sans appel le Sultan en se levant de son siège.

- Bien, votre altesse, il en sera fait ainsi, déclara le concerné en se levant également et en s'inclinant de nouveau avant de se retirer, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le poste des gardes où ces derniers se trouvaient lors de leurs heures de repos. En arrivant, il constata que presque tous étaient là tels que Goyle et Crabbe. Entrant sans s'annoncer, plusieurs d'entres eux sursautèrent en le voyant et les conversations cessèrent immédiatement quand tous remarquèrent sa présence.

- Bien le bonsoir messieurs, susurra Tom Jedusor d'une voix doucereusement basse. J'ai cru comprendre que cela fait un moment que vous vouliez le Prince des Voleurs n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment dites-vous ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en l'interrompant. Il nous file toujours entre les doigts !

- Et si je vous disais que cette nuit vous aurez votre heure de gloire ? Sourit Jedusor d'un air machiavélique ce qui provoqua des sueurs froides dans le dos de plusieurs hommes présents dans la pièce. Voilà comment nous allons procéder…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les gardes étaient en train de seller les chevaux et de rassembler tous leurs matériels afin de faire face à une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si ils étaient tous bons duellistes, la magie ne faisait pas tout aussi ils prévoyaient toujours de prendre des armes qui demandaient un effort physique ce qui leur donnait un avantage considérable face à leurs ennemis potentiels.

Quand tous furent prêts, Goyle amena un cheval au Vizir qui monta avec aisance en selle avant de lancer son cheval au pas. Ne vérifiant pas que les gardes le suivaient, il partit dans les rues de la ville endormie. Seul le bruit de pas des sabots se faisait entendre bien que assez discret. En entrant dans la partie la plus pauvre d'Agrabah, Jedusor s'arrêta en faisant un signe de la main aux autres afin de leur indiquer de faire de même. Bella, qui se trouvait sur son épaule sous sa forme animagus, lui lança un regard entendu avant de prendre son envol et de disparaitre dans la nuit noire.

Alors qu'elle virevoltait entre les ruelles étroites afin de déterminer l'emplacement exact de la maison familiale des Weasley, elle ne vit pas le danger imminent arriver droit sur elle. Alors qu'elle tournait dans l'angle d'une rue, une masse sombre lui tomba dessus, provoquant un chuintement aigu de cette dernière. La chute fut brutale et elle s'effondra sur le toit d'une maison dans un bruit sourd, son assaillant tombant dans un roulé-boulé un peu plus loin.

En se redressant, elle ne vit qu'une forme floue aussi se secoua-t-elle la tête afin que sa vision devienne un peu plus claire. En rouvrant les yeux, elle put distinguer la silhouette d'un petit singe qu'elle identifia instantanément comme étant celle de celui qui accompagné toujours le jeune homme que recherchait son maître. Aussitôt, elle fit demi-tour et se précipita pour se jeter dans le vide, toutes ailes dehors. Ne désirant pas la laisser s'échapper aussi facilement, Rem, car c'était bien lui, se lança à sa poursuite et voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre directement, il sauta sur une grande étende à linge sur laquelle il coupa une extrémité à l'aide d'un informulé et il se laissa emporté à une vitesse folle jusqu'au perroquet qui tentait de voler toujours plus vite et lequel se fit avoir quand le petit singe parvint à l'enrouler dans une espèce de culotte de grand de mère avant de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois et de les faires tomber dans le vide pour atterrir devant une grosse porte en bois.

Alors que Bella tentait de se dégager et que Rem la maintenait tant bien que mal, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley qui se figea d'effroi quand il reconnut les deux animagus qui se tenaient devant lui.

- Oh merde, furent les seuls qu'il laissa échapper.

Aussitôt, un fort hululement se fit entendre. Le son se répercuta dans les ruelles et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Jedusor qui esquissa un sourire satisfait et qui s'élança sans perdre de temps jusqu'à l'origine du son grâce à un sort de son cru qui lui indiquait le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre.

De son côté, Arthur reprit rapidement ses esprits et sortit rapidement sa baguette qu'il pointa sur l'oiseau avant de lui lancer un sortilège de silence et de saucissonnage. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Rem qui croisa son regard comprit sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être échangé. Il attrapa fermement Bellatrix et la porta afin de l'emmener le plus loin possible de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, espérant faire gagner un peu de temps aux autres pour fuir même s'il savait que cela serait probablement inutile.

Sans perdre de temps après le départ de Rem, Arthur referma vivement la porte et pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge avant de murmurer un _Sonorus_.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! ON A UN CODE ROUGE !

S'en suivit un branle-bas de combat où on put entendre des bruits fracassants de chutes, signe de personnes qui se réveillaient en sursaut, des bruits de portes qui claquent et des pas qui se pressaient dans les escaliers signe que tout le monde dans la maison avait entendu et était réveillé.

- JE NE VEUX QUE PERSONNE NE PERDE DE TEMPS, DEPECHEZ-VOUS ON DOIT PARTIR LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE ! Hurla à nouveau le père Weasley qui commençait à paniqué en rassemblant quelque affaires à la va-vite dans le salon qui lui serait indispensable si comme il s'en doutait la garde royale venait dans sa maison.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon où il tapa trois coups sur une brique de la cheminée. Dans un léger bruit grinçant, une porte sortit de nulle part apparut et s'ouvrit, laissant uniquement la place pour un enfant de dix ans environ de passer dans l'entrebâillement. Quand il fut assuré que le tunnel qui débouchait était encore en bon état, il se retourna vers les membres de sa famille et ses amis qui venaient d'entrer.

- Vite ! Tous à la galerie. Harry et Drago d'abord ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

- Non ! Vous en premier ! Coupèrent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

- Mais... commença Molly.

- CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DISCUTER ! Trancha Arthur. Il faut faire vite ! Allez dépêchez-vous !

C'est ainsi que toute la famille Weasley entra dans le tunnel suivit de Tonks en un temps record avant que le bruit sourd d'une porte qui explose ne se fasse entendre.

Ton Jedusor avait accéléré l'allure de sa monture afin d'arriver plus vite quand le son de Bella ne lui parvint plus. Il avait immédiatement compris que les résidents ne devaient pas dormir et que le vaurien risquait de lui filer entre les doigts. Distançant légèrement les gardes, il arriva sur les lieux avec une dizaine de foulées d'avance et de sa selle. Remarquant des traces de lutte au sol, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit bien qu'aucune porte ne soit visible. Il comprit qu'un sort devait en être à l'origine.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur sa main dans laquelle il tenait une petite balle de plomb qu'il avait créé dans son laboratoire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- _Amplificatum._

La taille de la charge augmenta considérablement avant qu'il ne l'oriente vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Son sourire s'accentuant, il siffla :

- _Waddiwasi._

Le projectile partit aussitôt à la même vitesse qu'une balle lancée par un fusil et l'impact fut terrible. Le mur s'écroula, laissant apparaitre une porte qui s'était arrachée de ses gongs et totalement détruites. Le bruit provoqua plusieurs écarts chez les chevaux des gardes qui venaient d'arriver.

- Je veux Harry Potter vivant, suis-je assez clair ? Et retrouvez le prince ! Pour les autres, libre à vous de faire comme bon vous semble.

Quand il comprit que les gardes étaient là, Harry poussa Arthur dans le passage et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Drago et de l'entrainer à sa suite vers la sortie de la pièce. Mais leur avancée fut réduite à néant par l'arrivée d'un homme de grande taille, brun et les yeux rouges.

Dès que ce dernier vit Harry, il s'écria :

- Capturez-le !

Les gardes entrèrent rapidement et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, trop surpris, il fut séparé de force de Drago et immobilisé.

Ravi, Jedusor s'avança dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Drago qui était maintenu par Goyle.

- Votre altesse, salua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'inconnu affublait son ami d'un tel pseudonyme.

- Tom, retourna un peu hargneusement le concerné. Puis-je savoir ce que tout ceci signifie ?

- Altesse ? S'exclama brusquement Harry en voyant que le blond ne démentait pas.

Mais son intervention lui valut de se recevoir un coup dans le ventre de la part d'un des garde, se qui l'obligea à se baisser pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je pensais que cela vous feriez plaisir de voir que l'on vienne vous délivrez de votre prison, déclara innocemment le Vizir.

- Ma prison ? Demanda Drago, hébété.

- Enfin mon prince, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ces gens ignoraient tout de votre identité, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Monsieur, fit un garde en entrant dans le salon. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison, elle est vide.

Jedusor se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête. La vérité c'est qu'il s'en moquait car il avait eu ce qu'il voulait du coup le reste lui importait peu. Il balaya la remarque d'un vague signe de la main.

- C'est sans importance, nous avons retrouvé le prince et nous avons également attrapé Harry Potter, nous pouvons donc retourner au Palais serein, finit-il en tournant les talons, montrant par la même occasion qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Mais il fut stoppé par un poids le retenant. En se retournant légèrement, il vit que le jeune héritier du trône le retenait par le bras.

- J'exige des explications.

- Sachez votre altesse que vos états d'âmes m'importent peu. Ma mission était de vous retrouver, c'est fait. Maintenant nous rentrons et si vous voulez des comptes, c'est à votre père qu'il faudra demander, dit-il sèchement avant de se dégager et de faire signe à Goyle de maintenir le prince en voyant que celui-ci aller protester.

Drago, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien en retirer de plus, décida de prendre son mal en patience et s'éloigna du garde robuste et se dirigea vers les chevaux.

Sur le chemin qui menait au palais, chacun était silencieux. Harry, qui était perché sur une selle, réussit à croiser le regard de Drago au bout d'un certain moment et vit du regret dans les yeux gris.

_« Le plus étrange c'est que je l'ai surnommé __"__petit prince__"__ sans savoir qu'il l'était vraiment. »_ Pensa amèrement le brun.

Au même moment dans la galerie, un silence de mort régnait...

- C'est le prince, vous le saviez … vous ? Demanda Molly d'une voix blanche, encore secouée par tout ce qu'il venait de se dérouler en si peu de temps.

- Non...

- A vrai dire… oui, je le savais, répondit tristement Ron. Mais je ne voulais pas vous en parler, je pensais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire…

- On ferait mieux d'aller à Poudlard... Rem rejoindra Harry, il comprendra en revenant… Déclara sombrement Arthur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route.

**OoO**

Il faisait nuit depuis un long moment lorsque Harry se réveilla dans son cachot.

Il dormait à même le sol sur une petite couche faite avec des brindilles de paille. Ses mains étaient retenues par de longues chaines en fer relié au mur derrière lui. Ses pieds étaient libres de tout mouvement mais pour ce qu'il pouvait en faire, cela ne lui était aucunement utile.

Il savait avoir été jeté et attaché sans aucune cérémonie dans ce sombre cachot dès son arrivée au Palais mais n'en avait pas souvenir. La seule chose dont il se rappelait c'était qu'à peine avaient-ils franchis les grandes portes battantes de l'entrée du domaine royale que les gardes l'avaient emmené avec eux alors que Drago avait été entrainé par l'homme qui l'avait appelé « altesse » vers le bâtiment principal où en sortait un grand tigre qui fonça à une vitesse folle droit sur lui. Puis le trou noir.

Revenant au présent, son regard dériva sur sa prison. L'endroit était relativement petit et était composé d'une unique couchette. Les murs étaient très hauts et la seule fenêtre qui composait le cachot dans lequel il se trouvait se situait à plus de trois mètres de hauteur.

_« Je suis foutu »_ fut la première pensée d'Harry.

Commençant à se sentir déprimé, son attention fut détournée quand il entendit un léger bruit, comme un mouvement de tissu au niveau des poutres du toit de sa cellule. Instinctivement, le brun leva la tête et ne vit rien de plus que les imposantes poutres en bois brut...

- Probablement le résultat de mon imagination, souffla le jeune homme. Si seulement j'avais gardé ma baguette, au lieu de la laisser au Square... Maugrey, il faut croire que tu ne me l'a pas assez répéter... Pfff, je l'entends encore avec son « vigilance constante », au moins ils sont tous en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est.

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre mais cette fois ci à la droite du jeune homme. Celui-ci se raidit instinctivement et tourna la tête sur le coté.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! S'écria-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés mais en ne percevant rien.

Il sursauta violement quand il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule gauche.

- Rem ! Tu m'as fait peur...

- Je suis désolé Ry'. J'ai eu du mal à arriver jusqu'ici et j'ai essayé d'être le plus discret possible. Comment vas tu gamin ? S'inquiéta Remus sous sa forme animagus.

- J'ai connu mieux, soupira le brun. Mais dit moi comment vont les autres ? Ont-ils pu –

- Les autres sont en sécurité... ne t'en fais pas. Je suis allé vérifié avant de venir.

Harry souffla de soulagement aux derniers mots de son ami.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Et bien quand les gardes t'ont emmené, je revenais seulement. J'ai dû m'éloigné pour essayer de mettre hors d'état de nuire Be… l'éclaireur des gardes mais le temps que je revienne, c'était trop tard. Les gardes étaient déjà en train de t'emmener en quand je vous ai vu Drago et toi, j'ai compris ce que cela voulait dire. Alors avant de vous suivre, je suis allé m'assurer que les autres étaient bien en sécurité dans la Galerie puis je suis passé par les toits pour plus de discrétion. Mais pour entrer dans le palais ça a été plus compliqué…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est un grand tigre fonçant droit sur moi et après plus rien… si ce n'est un grand mal de tête.

- Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant assez violement et ensuite les gardes t'ont emmené en direction des cachots. J'ai pu entrer uniquement grâce au débordement qui a eu lieu suite à cet incident. Le prince était dans tous ses états et il hurlait comme un diable sur le tigre. Des gardes ont du l'emmener à l'intérieur du palais pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Puis en entrant je t'ai perdu de vue alors j'ai regardé par toutes les fenêtres que j'ai pu trouver dans le bâtiment de l'arrière court car c'est là que je les avais vu se diriger et me voilà !

- Décidément il n'y a qu'à moi que ce genre de chose arrive…

Rem se laissa glisser au sol et se colla contre Harry qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même afin de tenter de se réchauffer un peu car le cachot était glacial. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent tout deux, relativement fatigués de cette journée et ne sachant pas encore comment faire pour sortir le jeune homme de cette fâcheuse situation.

Pendant ce temps là, une toute autre scène se déroulait, le prince venait de rentrer en trombe dans sa chambre, furieux...

- Pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi Sev ? Gronda-t-il en jetant un regard noir en direction du tigre.

- Mais enfin, il ne t'a pas fait du mal ? Répondit confusément ce dernier face à la réaction de son prince.

- Bien sûr que non ! Espèce d'imbécile !

- Comment ? Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile ?

- Oh ça va Sev, commence pas à me prendre la tête, lui rétorqua le jeune homme avec arrogance.

- Je pense que tu devrais te calmer Drago car je ne suis pas sûr que quand ton père apprendra la vérité il soit vraiment content.

- Est ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qui vient de se dire ? Demanda une voix sévère provenant de la porte.

Le prince se figea, toutes couleurs quittant son visage avant de se tourner très lentement vers son père qui venait de fermer la porte de ses appartements privés.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu as entendu... dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

- De quelle vérité parle Severus ? Interrogea Lucius en s'avançant vers son fils d'un pas lourd.

Il semblait fatigué. De grosses cernes lui barraient les yeux et sa voix était un peu rauque de ne pas avoir été trop utilisée ces derniers temps. Voyant que son fils ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai posé une question, fils, et j'aimerais que tu y répondes.

- Je… je…

- Oui ? L'encouragea son père.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie…

Lucius lâcha son fils sous le coup de la surprise et se recula. Severus remarqua la soudaine pâleur de son ami et se précipita vers lui avant de l'aider à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Demanda son père d'une voix d'où perçait toute son incompréhension.

- Parce que… parce que… Je n'en peux plus de vivre enfermé dans une prison dorée ! Finit par lâcher Drago en levant les bras au ciel d'énervement.

- Je ne comprends pas… tu as pourtant tout ce que veux ? Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Justement, j'ai tout ce que je veux mais je n'ai rien le droit de faire ! C'est un peu contradictoire non ? S'écria le garçon avec ironie.

- Non, mais quelle idée ! S'agaça Severus.

- Severus, mon ami, s'il te plait, lui intima doucement Lucius en posant sa main sur bras en faisant une légère pression.

Puis il se retourna vers son fils qui faisait les cents pas devant lui, l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet et il l'observa attentivement.

- Ecoute fils, je peux concevoir ce que tu dis mais je n'y peux ri…

- STOP ! Hurla Drago. J'EN AI MARRE D'ENTENDRE TOUJOURS LA MEME CHOSE !

- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! Tonna brusquement son père en se levant.

- Tu es le Sultan, père, tu peux changer les choses mais tu ne veux pas ! Tu refuses de changer les choses car tu ne veux pas prendre de risques ! Continua Drago mais en baissant un peu la voix.

Le père et le fils se fixèrent intensément pendant un long moment sous les yeux tristes de Severus qui ne savait quoi en penser. Il comprenait son filleul mais ne voulait pas non plus aller à l'encontre de son ami.

Lucius se rassit lentement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être tremblante.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire fils ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, nerveux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Ne crois-tu pas que si tu en parlais avec son père, cela pourrait peut-être arranger les choses ? Intervint Severus gentiment.

Drago poussa un grand soupir avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil faisant face au canapé sur lequel étaient installés son père et son parrain et commença :

- Je ne veux pas être un traditionaliste père… je veux juste pouvoir découvrir, apprendre des autres, du peuple afin de pouvoir prendre des décisions qui puissent convenir à un maximum de personne, je veux pouvoir prendre ma vie en main et faire mes propres erreurs sans être obligé par une quelconque loi de _devoir_ faire quelque chose.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Que c'est ce qui m'a motivé pour m'enfuir du Palais il y a plus d'une semaine.

Un lourd silence plana suite à cette annonce. Lucius avait dangereusement pâli et Drago se triturait les mains nerveusement.

- Enfui ? Répéta le patriarche Malfoy.

- Ou… oui père, confirma son fils.

- Ok, je peux arriver à concevoir que tu voulais voir comment le monde était en dehors de toutes ces mondanités, mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, on aurait pu organiser, que sais-je ? Une sortie ou encore...

- Où les gens se seraient écartés sur mon passage ? Où ils auraient baissé la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard ou encore n'auraient osé sortir de chez eux car les gardes auraient cherché un quelconque voleur de pomme qui a faim ! Rétorqua le prince relevant la tête avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- Il n'a pas tout a fait tord, fit remarquer Severus l'air de rien.

- Surement, soupira le Sultan. Est ce que au moins tu en a profité ? Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son fils.

Le blond fixa un instant le vague avant de se tourner vers les deux plus âgé en approuvant d'un signe de tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'était super. J'ai appris tellement de chose Père si vous saviez ! Les gens d'en dedans sont si différents de nous… Commença Drago.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous ne nous mélangeons pas avec eux, souligna le Sultan.

- Lucius, le gronda l'homme brun. Laissez donc Drago continuer.

- Bien je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu, que la vie est si différente. Tous doivent travailler dur pour pouvoir manger le soir et les repas ! Père ils cuisinent eux-mêmes ce qu'ils mangent ! Et c'était si bon ! Et la manière dont ils vivent ! Ils ne sont pas de la même famille mais c'est tout comme… ils sont si soudés…

- Drago, ce que tu nous dis est intéressant certes, mais les personnes chez qui tu étais sont des voleurs…

- Non ! Coupa le jeune homme. C'est faux –

- Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle ! Réprimanda Lucius. Harry Potter est un voleur recherché depuis très longtemps. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il avait su qui tu étais réellement !

- Mais…

- Mais rien Drago. Maintenant tu es de retour. Ecoute fils, je tiens à toi. Enormément. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu es mon fils et je ne veux que ton bonheur seulement ce vaurien ne t'a pas apporté quelque chose de bon.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute Drago, ce vaurien doit être puni pour ses crimes. Quand bien même il ne t'a rien fait, personne ne sait ce qu'il aurait pu se produire s'il avait su la vérité à ton sujet. J'ai donc suivi le conseil de mon grand vizir sur la sentence à appliquer. Il faut que le peuple comprenne qu'on ne touche pas à l'héritier du trône ! Finit Lucius.

Drago ne comprenait ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre ce que les paroles de son père voulaient insinuer. Il rechercha du soutient dans le regard de Severus mais celui-ci l'éviter habilement. Il sentit la panique s'insinuer progressivement en lui.

- Père… Que voulez-vous dire ? Réussit à dire difficilement le jeune homme au bout de quelques secondes.

- Harry Potter a été condamné à mort.

* * *

**A Suivre…**

* * *

_En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

_Review ?_

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Note : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Se frottant les yeux, il se redressa pour soulager un peu son dos endoloris à cause de la position qu'il avait dû prendre en dormant. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé, il constata que rien n'avait changé. Il observa alors Remus, lové contre son flan sous sa forme animagus. Voyant que les chaines qui le maintenaient étaient assez longues, il tendit les bras vers le singe qui ne posa aucune question et vint se blottir dedans.

Même si les journées étaient relativement chaudes, il ne fallait pas oublier que dans le désert, les nuits étaient au contraire glaciales. D'autant plus que le cachot dans lequel il était enfermé n'aidait en rien car l'isolation était très mal faite et il faisait aisément comprendre au prisonnier que s'il n'était pas condamné à mort, il mourrait probablement de froid et que son confort n'était certainement pas le souci premier.

En s'installant plus confortablement, Harry pencha la tête en arrière et commença à réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait fortement.

Quand il s'était fait arrêter quelques heures plus tôt, il avait très clairement vu le bonheur dans les yeux des gardes d'être enfin à leur merci. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'avait le plus dérangé. Non. En fait c'était de savoir que la personne qu'il avait prit durant tout ce temps pour un simple fils de nobles enfui de chez lui se révélait être en réalité le Prince héritier même. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer ? Ou même ne serait-ce que s'en douter ? Il le savait que le fils du Sultan s'était échappé mais jamais il n'avait pensé à faire le lien entre sa rencontre avec Drago et sa fuite ! Pourtant tout était tellement évident maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Mais pourquoi Drago ne lui avait-il rien dit ? A bien y réfléchir, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. S'il était parti, ça n'était certainement pas pour rien et surtout pas pour dire au premier venu qu'il était le Prince. Harry se donna une gifle mentale pour ses propres pensées qui n'avaient pas de sens.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, il se dit que finalement ne pas avoir été au courant était une bonne chose car cela lui avait permis de le connaitre sous un autre angle et il n'avait pas eu de préjugé envers lui comme il aurait pu en avoir s'il avait su qui il était vraiment dès le départ. Et puis il se doutait que ça n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulu Drago également. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée avant le repas. _Et dire qu'on s'est embrassé_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Soudainement, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Quand il s'était fait arrêté, un homme tout vêtu de noir avait déclaré qu'il était arrêté pour avoir kidnappé le Prince. Pourquoi kidnapper ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Drago lui avait bien dit qu'il s'était enfui, mais alors pourquoi ? D'autant plus que lorsque l'avis de recherche avait été lancé pour retrouver le Prince, tout le monde ne parlait que de sa fugue.

Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est si on l'accusait d'un fait qu'il n'avait pas commis, c'était mauvais pour lui d'autant plus qu'il était connu dans tout Agrabah pour avoir réussi à échapper un nombre incalculable de fois à la garde royale mais aussi pour être le célèbre Prince des Voleurs. Ajouter à cela que ça faisait des mois maintenant que les gardes tentaient de l'attraper en vain, le jeune homme réussissant à leur filer entre les doigts de toutes les façons possibles et parfois en allant jusqu'à les humilier, Harry savait que il allait en baver pour s'en sortir, s'il s'en sortait !

Seulement voilà, maintenant qu'il était emprisonné, personne n'était encore venu le voir, ne serait-ce que pour lui rire au visage. Pourtant il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux gardes ces derniers temps et ils étaient réputés pour ne pas être des tendres avec les prisonniers…

- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Remus s'éleva dans le sombre cachot, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- A tout ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps… Je ne comprends pas Rem'.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda l'animagus en levant la tête vers le jeune homme afin de mieux le voir.

- Pourquoi personne n'est encore venu ? Ce n'est pourtant pas un secret que cela fait des mois que les gardes rêvent de me chopper et là que je suis à leur merci, rien, souffla Harry. Et puis si tu rajoutes les derniers événements…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange, au contraire je trouve ça…

Remus s'arrêta soudainement de parler, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Oh merde… Furent les seuls mots qu'il fut capable de dire.

- Non tu crois ? Ironisa Harry avec arrogance, cherchant inconsciemment à se protéger par la parole.

Remus lui lança un regard noir en retour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre au loin suivit d'un son significatif annonçant que plusieurs personnes marchaient. Il ne fallut leur que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Harry allait avoir de la visite.

Rem' sauta alors sur l'épaule du brun puis se coucha contre la base de sa nuque tout en s'accrochant à ses vêtements pour ne pas l'étrangler. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était mis en position assise et avait ramené ses genoux contre lui avant de poser ses mains dessus. Il tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur qui s'était accéléré sous le coup de la surprise. Une certaine angoisse commençait à prendre possession de lui, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre mais il s'efforça au calme en fixant la porte de son cachot, essayant de déterminer quelles étaient les personnes qui pouvaient bien venir le voir. Il savait que ceux qui approchaient étaient au moins quatre et avait déjà reconnu les pas de deux d'entre eux qu'il identifia comme étant les gardes Goyle et Crabbe grâce à la force de l'habitude – on ne passait pas des années à tenter de leur échapper sans apprendre des choses sur l'ennemi – mais il n'aurait pu dire ceux des deux autres.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Grand Vizir ainsi que le Sultan qui étaient tout deux escortés par les deux gardes que le brun avait su identifier.

- Mon Sultan, commença le Grand Vizir avec un certain respect avant de se tourner vers le brun et de le désigner avec un mouvement de la main. Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom de Prince des Voleurs. Il est également celui qui a détenu à la vue et au su de tous votre fils.

Le jeune accusé reconnu l'homme qui venait de parler comme étant celui qui était l'auteur de son arrestation à Square Grimmaud. Voyant que le jeune Potter le regardait, Tom lui offrit un sourire triomphant.

- Potter, je me présente je suis Tom Jedusor, Grand Vizir du Sultan ici présent, se présenta Tom dans un grand geste théâtral qui fit rire les gardes. _Je_ suis également celui qui a réussi à te coincer _enfin_.

Il avait délibérément insisté sur certains mots pour se mettre en avant mais aussi pour remettre les gardes à leur place afin de leur montrer que tout le mérite ne leur revenait pas de droit. Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy se contentait d'observer le jeune homme en face de lui, un masque d'indifférence plaqué sur le visage.

- Mr. Potter, déclara-t-il doucement en plissant les yeux. J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre… vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer ses yeux à ceux de Drago. _Ils ont la même couleur,_ remarqua-t-il, avant de comprendre ce que le Sultan venait de lui dire.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Comment Tom a-t-il dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ? L'interrompit Lucius.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt du Sultan à son égard.

- Harry Potter, répondit-il malgré tout. Mais je ne vois pas –

- Et celui de votre père ? Continua le Sultan, imperturbable.

- Je ne sais pas votre altesse.

Cette réponse laisse un goût amer à Lucius qui sentait que quelque chose se tramait sous son nez et que la réponse était à porter de main. Mais il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard. De son côté, le grand vizir avait légèrement pâli quand le Sultan avait commencé à poser ses questions mais se reprit vivement en voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à faire le rapport entre le jeune homme et l'ancienne famille Potter. Il se permit un léger soupir à peine audible et son sourire satisfait réapparut sur ses lèvres.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Lucius. Si je suis ici ce n'est certainement pas pour une visite de courtoisie. J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions à vrai dire. Sachez, jeune… _homme_, il avait dit cela sur un ton méprisant, le crachant presque. Que mon fils est ce qui m'est de plus précieux en ce monde et que me l'avoir enlevé ne joue absolument pas en votre faveur.

- Je ne l'ai pas enlevé ! Se récria Harry en coupant la parole au Sultan qui fit un claquement de langue agacé.

- Ne vous a-t-on donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? Ah non, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous veniez de la rue, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se moquant ouvertement du garçon qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Très bien je vais être magnanime. Expliquez-vous.

- J'ai rencontré Drago au marché d'Agrabah. A ce moment là, il était en mauvaise posture, risquant de se faire couper la main par un vendeur pour avoir voulu aider un jeune garçon sans le sous qui voulait une malheureuse pomme. J'ignorais totalement qui il était quand je l'ai aidé.

- Aidé ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil dubitatif bien qu'intérieurement, son cœur avait raté un battement en entendant ce qu'il avait faillit arriver à son fils. Et ensuite ?

- Oui _aidé_, insista Harry. Je suis intervenu en sa faveur. Mais au même moment vos gardes sont arrivés et nous avons du prendre la fuite pour détourner l'attention du marchand. Quand nous avons été hors de danger, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer chez moi après car il s'était présenté comme étant orphelin. J'ignorais qu'il était le prince jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Au mot « orphelin », le cœur de du Sultan se serra douloureusement. Mais il ne laissa rien paraitre extérieurement.

- Bien. Tout ce que vous me dîtes est bien beau, mais j'ai une question pour vous et j'attends que vous y répondiez avec honnêteté : qu'auriez-vous fais si vous aviez su la réelle identité de mon fils ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry ne savait quoi répondre à cette question. Il y avait bien réfléchi mais seulement avant que le Sultan ne vienne dans lui rendre une visite surprise et lui avouer qu'il n'aurait probablement pas réagi comme il l'avait fait s'il avait su la vérité n'était probablement pas ce que voulait entendre ce dernier. Mais en voyant le regard froid que lui lança le patriarche Malfoy, il sut ce dernier avait compris et il ne put que le regarder, impuissant.

- Réponds à ton Sultan ! Cracha Crabbe en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

Prit par surprise, Harry se plaqua contre le mur en se tenant la jambe et en serrant fortement les dents pour essayer de ne pas laisser couler quelques larmes de douleur mais aussi pour contrôler sa colère grandissante. Sa réaction provoqua un rire chez les gardes. Il n'avait pas vu le garde grassouillet s'approcher de lui et n'avait donc pas pu esquiver un minimum le coup.

- Veuillez m'excuser mon Sultan, mais je ne saurais vous donner une réponse.

- Vous êtes bien brave jeune homme, mais vous venez de sceller de votre sort, déclara Lucius d'un ton neutre. Vous avez commis une faute grave à mon encontre. Après discussion avec mon Grand Vizir, nous avons décidé de la sentence à appliquer. Je le laisse donc vous expliquer ce qu'il vous arrivera car j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes qui m'attendent.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même d'un geste gracieux et sortit du cachot escorté par Crabbe. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Jedusor jeta un regard mauvais à Harry qui lui rendit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Goyle, alors sors et ferme la porte, ordonna calmement le Grand Vizir. J'ai à parler avec notre prisonnier.

Une fois la porte fermée, un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder en chiens de faïence. Puis Jedusor se mit à sourire d'un air malveillant.

- Alors mon garçon, comment te sens-tu ?

Cette question décontenança complètement Harry. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait venant de l'homme qui s'était visiblement beaucoup investi pour le capturer.

- Et en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Demanda-il suspicieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien disons que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et que si tu tiens à vivre, il va te falloir te montrer coopératif… Commença l'homme en noir dont le sourire avait augmenté.

- Dans ce cas je dirais que je me sens aussi bien que quelqu'un qui est enfermé dans une cellule à attendre son châtiment, répondit effrontément le jeune homme.

- Pas de ça avec moi ! Siffla le Vizir, mécontent.

Mais le jeune homme ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement et continua :

- D'ailleurs j'ai une question pour vous : j'aimerais beaucoup savoir qu'est ce que cela vous fais de savoir que vos gardes ont été menés par le bout du nez par un _jeune vaurien_ ? Fit Harry avec un grand sourire moqueur. Après tout, ils sont quand même réputés pour être les meilleurs du Royaume pourtant, j'ai pu faire tout ce que je voulais sans jamais avoir été inquiété. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela risible Monsieur ?

Le regard noir de son interlocuteur l'informa qu'il était allé un peu trop loin dans ses propos et la réponse qu'il reçut le lui confirma.

- A moi, cela ne m'a strictement rien fait jusqu'à hier. Aux gardes, cela n'a fait que rendre leur envie de vous voir pendu demain à la première heure plus forte. Mais je vous trouve bien présomptueux pour un _vaurien_, et sachez à titre d'information que si les gardes n'ont pas réussi à vous attraper jusqu'à présent, c'est parce qu'il y avait du laisser aller qui a enfin été rétabli comme il se devait… si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que c'est _moi_ qui vous ai trouvé, cessez donc de vous croire infaillible. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un arrangement tout les deux, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**OoO**

Malgré tout le soutient et la bonne volonté de Severus, cela allait faire deux heures que Draco ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre en criant contre son père. Il ne comprenait pas et refusait purement et simplement la sentence qui avait été décidée surtout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Impuissant, voilà comment il se sentait en ce moment.

Après le départ de son père, il avait hurlé comme un diable avant de se sentir les larmes dévaler ses joues et de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains jusqu'à ce que Severus lui fasse remarquer assez sèchement que ce n'était en « chialant comme un gosse » qu'il pourrait aider le garçon auquel visiblement il avait l'air de tenir plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Cela avait eu l'air de le faire réagir car il s'était alors redressé, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur avant de reprendre contenance. Depuis, il tentait de réfléchir à une solution pour sauver Harry.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'aider, mais comment ? Raaah je ne vois pas comment je pourrais y arriver. Allez réfléchis Draco, réfléchis…

Le jeune homme ne cessait de marmonner ses mots en boucle en faisant les cents pas dans son salon. Le tapis avait même la trace de ses pas incrustés tellement il avait était foulé.

De son côté, Severus s'était assis sur le canapé en velours de la pièce, regardant son filleul faire des allées et venues, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme voulait à tout prix sauver le célèbre Harry Potter. Même s'il savait que Drago s'était délibérément enfui du Palais car il ne supportait plus la vie qu'il menait et que dans son escapade il avait rencontré le Prince des Voleurs et s'étaient très certainement liés d'amitié, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel enjouement. Une seule hypothèse lui venait à l'esprit mais il se refusait à ne serait-ce que l'envisager, elle était tellement improbable mais en même temps… _possible_. Drago n'aurait quand même pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant un mal de tête arriver à force de se poser des questions et de ne pas avoir les réponses, Severus se massa les tempes et dit :

- Bon écoute Drago, je ne pense pas que tourner en rond nous avancera à quelque chose…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? S'écria Drago sur un ton de reproche, interrompant ainsi sa marche pour se tourner vers lui les points sur les hanches.

- Commence déjà par te calmer et après on pourra trouver une solution, répondit calmement son parrain en s'efforçant de rester de marbre devant l'attitude de son fils de cœur.

- SI C'EST POUR ME DIRE CA AUTANT NE RIEN DIRE ! Vociféra le jeune homme en retour alors qu'il commençait à être pris de tremblements dus à la colère.

Mais son excès de colère attisa celui de Severus qui se leva furieusement et s'élança vivement en direction du jeune homme.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Drago, tu m'entends ? Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide en fixant le jeune homme avec un regard noir.

- Sinon quoi ? Fit en retour le jeune blond avec arrogance, levant le menton dans un signe évident de défi.

CLAC.

La gifle était partie toute seule sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'y attendent. Severus était bien trop surpris par son propre geste pour oser dire quoi que ce soit et Drago le fixait, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise.

- Que… mais… je… pourquoi…

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire, un mal aise commençant à s'installer en lui. Il se contentait de regarder Severus, les bras ballant le long de son corps. La claque l'avait complètement sonné et il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, quoi faire. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa joue qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

- Je suis tellement désolé… souffla Severus en le prenant maladroitement dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Draco se serra d'avantage contre son parrain en commençant à se laisser aller à ses larmes, ne se retenant plus. Il était épuisé par tout ça et il avait besoin de faire sortir ce trop plein d'émotion qu'il ressentait depuis un long moment maintenant.

- Chut, là calme toi Dray… chut, tenta de le consoler du mieux qu'il le put Severus.

- Harry va mourir Sev… et… et je ne suis même pas capable de trouver une… une solution pour le sauver alors qu'il… alors qu'il a tant fait pour moi… murmura le jeune homme d'un ton saccadé à cause des larmes.

Severus l'emmena vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit asseoir avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain du garçon. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec des mouchoirs qu'il lui tendit. S'en emparant, Drago se moucha et essuya ses joues avant de remercier du bout des lèvres son parrain.

- Et si on jouait franc jeu toi et moi, tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux ? Fit le plus vieux en s'asseyant aux côtés du plus jeune.

Drago détourna les yeux, indécis.

- Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi Dray, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… finit par dire Drago en regardant partout sauf vers Severus.

- Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas et regarde-moi ! Claqua l'animagus, énervé.

Le garçon inspira fortement et se tourna vers lui, fixant son regard dans celui de son parrain.

- Bien, maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il en est réellement de la relation que tu entretiens avec Harry Potter.

Drago se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne savait déjà pas lui-même alors le dire à Severus.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Severus haussa les sourcils, attendant qu'il développe.

- Disons que je pense qu'on est un peu plus que de simples amis, dit le jeune homme en cherchant ses mots.

- Plus que de simples amis ? Répéta Severus, pas très sûr d'avoir compris ce que son filleul voulait dire.

- On s'est embrassé plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était la première fois, avoua Drago en guettant la réaction de son ainé.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, restant totalement impassible. En fait, il réfléchissait. Au bout que quelques minutes de silence qui parurent interminable pour le blond, il déclara :

- Je suppose que si tu veux le sauver, c'est parce que tu veux tenter ta chance avec lui car l'as choisi…

Drago ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Severus soupira, avant de pincer l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

- Ok alors écoute-moi Draco, reprit-il. Je vais aller parler avec ton père pour essayer de le convaincre que sa décision doit être remise en question mais je ne promets rien. En attendant, tu vas aller te coucher car tu as eu une journée relativement éprouvante et tu es crevé – Non ne dis pas le contraire ! Fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir en voyant que ce dernier allait protester. Tu es épuisé alors tu vas aller dormir pendant que moi je vais aller voir ton père, compris ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il insista :

- Tu as compris ?

- Oui, chuchota Draco si bas que Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Bien, alors va-y.

Puis il le poussa légèrement en direction de sa chambre. Draco s'y dirigea en trainant les pieds, mais un bâillement lui échappa, arrachant un petit sourire triste à son parrain qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas voir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils dans cet état.

A peine Drago fut-il allongé dans son lit que le sommeil l'emporta. Severus s'assura alors qu'il dormait bien avant de sortir sans faire de bruit de la chambre avant de quitter les appartements et de se diriger en direction des appartements du Sultan.

Quand il avait entendu la porte se refermer, Drago avait attendu cinq minutes avant de se lever pour sortir à son tour. Même si Severus allait parler avec son père, il voulait quand même s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien et il voulait surtout le sortir de là. Il savait dans quelles conditions étaient traités les prisonniers et que son père ne changerait probablement pas sa décision, aussi était-il décidé à tout faire pour aider son… son quoi ? Son ami ? Son petit ami ? Bref, il voulait le faire sortir de là même si cela devait aboutir sur une punition s'il se faisait prendre. Mais tant qu'Harry était sauf, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

S'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, il le traversa rapidement avant de se retrouver dans les escaliers. Descendant aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'arrêta à l'étage du bas avant de se diriger vers une statue représentant un grand basilic. Vérifiant qu'il était seul, il tourna le croc droit du serpent avant de se reculer et de voir un passage s'ouvrir. Il s'engouffra alors dedans et continua son chemin qu'il savait mener en direction des cachots du palais. Il avait découvert ce passage là et bien d'autres encore en jouant avec Théodore, son meilleur ami, étant plus jeune.

Il ressortit ensuite près de la salle du trône. Il savait qu'à partir de là, il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à continuer le long du couloir de droite et il arriverait à l'entrée des sous-sols où il ne devrait alors plus faire qu'attention aux éventuels gardes. Sortant progressivement de sa cachette, il fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter net. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, venant de l'autre bout du couloir où il voulait se rendre. Paniqué, il chercha une cachette des yeux sans rien trouver de concret alors il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique, il se cacha derrière un des piliers qui se trouvaient devant l'entrée de la salle du trône.

Tom Jedusor était ressorti avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres de la cellule de son prisonnier. Celui-ci, bien qu'impulsif et pas très coopératif au départ, avait su se montrer conciliant quand il avait évoqué son éventuelle pendaison et risque de représailles sur sa famille adoptive s'il ne coopérait pas avec lui. Sachant qu'à partir de ce moment là, il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait alors déclaré au vaurien qu'il le ferait sortir de son cachot durant la nuit et était parti sans rien dire de plus.

Marchant d'un pas souple, il remontait venait de sortir des sous-sols quand il entendit un petit grincement dans le couloir jouxtant celui dans lequel il était. S'arrêtant, il avait tendu l'oreille et avait attendu quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche, ayant bien une idée de la personne qui se trouvait là en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il reprit alors sa marche, un peu plus silencieusement.

Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que les bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction. Il se plaqua contre le pilier derrière lequel il était caché et essaya de faire en sorte d'être le plus discret possible. Un petit soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit qu'un garde venait de passer devant lui sans l'avoir vu. Il attendit encore que le garde tourne à l'angle du couloir pour sortir de sa cachette.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant de peur et de surprise mélangé. Devant lui se tenait le Grand Vizir de son père, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres qui déplut fortement à Drago.

- Et bien, et bien qui voilà ? Le prince en personne, susurra Tom d'une voix doucereusement basse. Mais dites-moi jeune Prince, que faites-vous hors de vos appartements ? Il me semblait pourtant que votre père vous y avez assigné non ?

Drago voyait que le vizir de son père prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise du fait qu'il était en train de désobéir à un ordre de son père, mais il était plus que décidait à aider Harry et ne voulait en aucun cas laisser passer sa chance.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant qu'il espéra être sans accroche. Mais vous tombez bien, j'ai à vous parler.

- A moi ? Fit Tom en se désignant lui-même, faisant mine d'être surpris.

- Pourquoi avoir dit à mon père que condamner Harry à la peine de mort était la meilleure chose à faire ? Attaqua directement le jeune homme, perdant totalement de vue son objectif. Il avait vu que Jedusor se moquait de lui et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il n'a rien fait ! Rajouta-t-il.

- Allons mon prince, calmez-vous, j'ai fais ça pour assurer votre sécurité, déclara sérieusement Tom Jedusor en s'avançant vers lui.

- Comment ça, ma sécurité ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ce vaurien aurait pu vous faire du mal et vous n'avez rien vu. Tsss Drago, je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça.

- Quoi ?

Le grand vizir poussa un profond soupir qui fit louper un battement de cœur à Drago.

- Mon prince, le jeune Potter savait qui vous étiez depuis le début et avez prévu de vous éliminer si tôt que le Sultan lui aurait donné ce qu'il voulait en échange de votre libération, dit-il en le regardant un petit air que le jeune homme ne sut identifier.

- Non ! Vous mentez ! Se récria Drago. Il refusait de croire Harry capable de faire une chose pareille.

- Croyez-bien Drago que je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre une si mauvaise nouvelle. Mais je vois, malheureusement, que vous vous êtes attaché à lui plus que de raison. C'est pourquoi dans votre intérêt il vaut mieux que vous l'oubliez, continua Jedusor, imperturbable.

Il avait finit sa phrase en se rapprochant de Drago, posant délicatement sa main droite sur l'épaule droite du garçon et il commença à le caresser lentement, une drôle de lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux. Mais le jeune homme ne se rendit compte de rien. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était qu'Harry s'était probablement joué de lui. Mais une partie de lui lui criait que c'était impossible. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Si c'était vrai, alors quel avait été le rôle de la famille Weasley ?

Ce fut le souffle de Jedusor contre son oreille qui le ramena à la réalité. Il tressaillit en se rendant compte que ce dernier était proche de lui. Trop proche. En réalité, il était désormais entre ses bras et n'avait aucune échappatoire possible.

- Ce vaurien faisait parti d'une organisation secrète qui souhaite faire tomber votre père du trône, Drago. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, il s'agit de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est pour cela que la meilleure chose à faire _était_ de l'éliminer afin d'assurer votre protection.

A ces mots, Drago se figea. Pourquoi … ?

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

___Et voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre, e_n espérant que vous ayez aimé !

_Review ?_

_**Jenny-Chana **et** Archimède**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Auteurs :** Jenny-Chana et Archimède.

**Disclaimer :** Une fiction mêlant les personnages de « Harry Potter » avec l'histoire du célèbre Disney « Aladdin ». Par conséquent rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux producteurs de Disney sauf l'histoire excepté quelques passages !

**Rated :** M

**Paring :** Yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aime pas les couples homosexuels, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Désolées si nous mettons du temps à poster mais avec nos emplois du temps respectif ce n'est pas évident.

Merci à **Kagami-Black,** **liberlycaride** et **potter29** pour les reviews que vous avez laissé !

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes que la famille Weasley marchait dans la galerie accompagnée de Tonks quand Arthur ouvrit une trappe donnant sur une remise qui semblait abandonnée depuis des années. Il en sortit le premier et maintint la trappe pour laisser passer les autres. Une fois que tous furent dehors, il prit soin de refermer l'accès au tunnel avant de se tourner et de faire face à l'endroit dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver.

La remise était dans un état déplorable, ressemblant plus à une ruine qu'autre chose. Un étage tenait avec peine et le toit, en très mauvais état, n'était maintenu que par un unique pilier rongé par les thermites. Marchant droit sur le pilier, il y détacha une corde qui y était enroulée et dont si on y avait regardé de plus près, on aurait pu aisément comprendre qu'elle ne servait à rien hormis pour celui qui l'avait placé là à l'origine.

La tenant fermement dans ses mains, il se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes.

- Tenez, commença-t-il en déroulant lentement la corde. Que chacun prenne un bout de cette corde, il s'agit d'un portoloin qui va nous mener à Poudlard. Dépêchez-vous, je ne pense pas que nous ayons été suivis mais mieux vaut jouer la carte de la prudence et s'en aller le plus rapidement possible.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il mit un bout de corde dans les mains de Ginny et Molly qui n'avaient pas réagi, ne semblant pas parvenir à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se dérouler plus tôt dans la nuit.

- Bien, tout le monde à un bout de corde ? Continua-t-il en regardant chaque personne autour de lui. Parfait, tenez-vous bien.

Puis il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa sur la corde de sa main droite, la gauche tenant vigoureusement le cordage avant d'annoncer d'une voix clair et forte :

- _Emergency to Hogwarts_.

Et ils disparurent.

Le trajet fut bref. Quand leurs pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau, ils se trouvaient dans un immense bureau comportant d'étranges bibelots, les murs étant tapissés de tableaux dont les portraits dormaient profondément. Le bruit de leur arrivée fit sursauter le propriétaire des lieux qui se trouvait dans le coin bibliothèque de son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant le visage d'Arthur Weasley.

Arthur fut le premier à se ressaisir. Lâchant la corde, il se tourna vers un homme vêtu d'un long manteau violet avec une grande barbe blanche et de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Ses yeux bleu étaient cachés derrière de fines lunettes en demi-lune et leur habituelle lueur de malice avait été remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard se tenait devant lui.

- Arthur, salua le vieil homme. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Bonsoir Dumbledore, répondit le patriarche de la famille Weasley avec respect en s'avançant vers lui. Malheureusement, je crains fort qu'il ne soit pas bon…

Ce fut à ce moment que le vieux directeur remarqua que tous les Weasley ou presque étaient présents ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit.

- Que se passe-t-il Arthur ? Demanda-t-il, son visage prenant aussitôt un air grave.

- Nous avons eu des ennuis au Square, Albus.

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de se diriger vers son bureau en disant :

- Installez-vous et expliquez-moi tout.

Plusieurs chaises apparurent magiquement et chacun s'installa sans se faire prier, trop étourdis encore par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

- Les gardes du palais sont arrivés au Square dans la nuit et ils ont emmené Harry... Débuta Arthur après s'être assis. Cela a commencé avec l'arrivée de Drago…

Puis il raconta tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé depuis ce jour là, jusqu'à la descente des gardes à Grimmaurd pour arrêter Harry en passant par le fait que durant tout ce temps-là, ils avaient ignoré la véritable identité de Drago.

Une fois l'explication finie, un silence tendu s'installa.

- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, murmura Fred.

- Tu n'es pas le seul crois moi... Ajouta son jumeau sur le même ton.

Le directeur ne les entendit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis la fin du récit d'Arthur, il affichait un air grave qui se reflétait sur les visages des autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Voyant cela, Ron eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Que va-t-on faire pour Harry ? Demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix forte, faisant se tourner les têtes vers lui. On ne peut pas le laisser là bas, ils vont le tuer !

Il avait fini sa phrase en se levant et en criant à moitié.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Cracha Ron à l'adresse de Dumbledore qui avait parlé juste avant. Vous n'étiez pas là quand ils sont venus pour le chercher, vous n'avez pas vu leurs regards, avides de vengeance à son encontre… Ils n'attendent que ça depuis des mois !

- Il ne faut pas non plus dramatiser la situation, Mr Weasley, contredit le vieil homme en croisant les doigts devant lui sur son bureau.

Ron plissa des yeux et serra ses poings furieusement. Il tremblait de colère. Son meilleur ami était en prison et risquait probablement de mourir et ce vieux fou en face de lui osait lui dire de ne pas dramatiser !

- Comment osez-vous…

- Tais-toi Ron ! S'écria brusquement Molly. Le directeur Dumbledore sait ce qu'il dit et je te prierai de lui parler sur un autre ton, alors excuse-toi _tout de suite_ !

Le rouquin se tut et s'assit non sans jeter un regard noir à sa mère. Il reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui le regardait sagement.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir mal parlé… marmonna Ron bien qu'il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas un seul mot.

- Tu es pardonné jeune homme. Mais je dois dire que je comprends ta colère, saches seulement que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Harry. J'ai des espions un peu partout dans Agrabah mais également dans le palais. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Harry, crois bien que je serai au courant dans les secondes qui suivront. Nous allons pouvoir le sortir de là.

Ron resta septique à cette déclaration alors que les adultes semblaient se fier au directeur de l'école. Un coup d'œil à ses frères lui confirma que ces derniers partageaient son avis.

- En passant sous le nez du Grand Vizir ? Fit-il alors avec une certaine arrogance dans la voix.

Dumbledore se raidit en entendant ses mots.

- Comment ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- C'est lui qui a arrêté Harry au Square ce soir, il avait l'air plutôt ravi de son coup d'ailleurs… Répondit Fred sans remarquer que le directeur avait légèrement blanchi à ses paroles, mais cela n'échappa pas à l'œil de Ron. Il pouvait remercier Hermione de l'avoir obligé à être plus attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Nous y arriverons, déclara Dumbledore avec fermeté après quelques instants. En attendant vous allez rester ici, il y a bien assez de place... Pour ce qui est de vos affaires qui sont restées à Grimmaurd Place, je vais envoyer quelqu'un les chercher demain en toute discrétion.

- Merci beaucoup Albus, fit Arthur avec un regard reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est rien croyez-moi.

A ces mots, le directeur appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'escorter les nouveaux arrivants jusqu'à une ancienne salle de classe située un étage plus bas et de la transformer en appartement de fortune avec des chambres à coucher confortables et adaptées pour toute la famille.

C'est ainsi que tous se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué par Dumbledore, l'elfe les guidant. La salle de classe non utilisée se transforma bien vite en un charmant salon qui donnait accès dans le fond sur un couloir donnant naissance à six chambres et quatre salles de bains. Tout était meublé et décoré selon les goûts de chacun par les bons soins de l'elfe qui voulait absolument faire plaisir aux invités du directeur.

- Trysky souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde, déclara l'elfe après qu'il eut fini de tout mettre en place grâce aux bons soins de sa magie combinée à celle de l'école.

- Merci à vous aussi Trysky, répondit Arthur avec reconnaissance avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse dans un craquement sonore.

Si tôt qu'il fut parti, Fred et George s'installèrent dans la chambre du milieu située sur la gauche dans le couloir (la seule à contenir deux lits simple), Ron prit la chambre située à la droite de celle des jumeaux et Ginny l'autre. Mr et Mme Weasley s'installèrent en face de Ron et Tonk en face de Ginny. C'est avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude que la petite famille se souhaita bonne nuit avant de fermer les portes pour dormir d'un sommeil mouvementé pour certains, d'une escapade dans la chambre annexe à la leur pour d'autres.

**OoO**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre - si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi - de son cachot et observait les étoiles. La fenêtre était située à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur, lui étant ainsi inaccessible, mais au moins il voyait clair.

- Je me demande si les autres ont réussi à atteindre le bout du tunnel... Murmura-t-il faiblement avant de soupirer.

- Je pense, ils doivent être en sécurité désormais.

La voix de Remus sous sa forme animagus lui parvint légèrement endormie.

Harry hocha la tête tout en restant perdu dans ses pensées. Une question le taraudait depuis quelques minutes mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Après tout peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait juste d'une simple coïncidence.

- Rem' j'ai quelque chose à te demander… c'est probablement moi qui me fais des idées mais… pourquoi le sultan m'a demandé le prénom de mes parents ? Fit Harry en se tournant vers l'animagus. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait mon nom de famille… pourtant mes parents n'étaient que des marchands…

- Je l'ignore Harry, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour le moment, répondit vaguement Remus. La vérité, c'est qu'il pensait avoir une idée de la réponse mais il ne savait pas comment en parler avec Harry, car cela équivaudrait à lui faire des révélations auxquelles il jugeait que le garçon n'était pas encore prêt... ou bien il l'était, mais c'était lui qui ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment idéal pour en parler.

Le jeune homme soupira, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question mais son instinct lui disait que c'était important et ça, il ne pouvait l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il avait confiance en lui car il lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

Décidant d'arrêter de se torturer plus l'esprit, il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable malgré les chaines qui maintenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles pour dormir un peu. Après tout, s'il devait aider le Grand Vizir pour pouvoir sortir de là, autant être au maximum de sa forme.

Alors qu'il sentait les premières prémices du sommeil s'emparer de lui, il pensa à Drago. Comment celui-ci avait-il pu s'enfuir du palais alors que des gens l'aimaient et s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Il suffisait de voir la réaction de son père pour le comprendre. Mais en même temps, Drago lui avait dit ne plus supporter la vie au palais, et bien qu'Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il se dit que d'un autre côté, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et que le blond n'avait pas fugué, jamais il ne l'aurait rencontré sur le marché d'Agrabah et jamais il n'aurait commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour lui…

Soudainement, Harry écarquilla violemment les yeux.

_« Ai-je bien pensé __affection__ ? Oh merde… » _Pensa-t-il_._ _« Quel imbécile tu fais mon pauvre Harry, continue comme ça et tu finiras amoureux… »_.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. C'était bien sa vaine, non seulement il venait de se rendre compte que la personne qu'il avait aidé puis hébergé était en réalité le fils du Sultan, mais qu'en plus de ça, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour cette même personne.

_« A__vec tout ça, je ne sais même pas __ce que__ Drago __ressent __à __m__on égard… »_ Songea-t-il. _« J'aurais tellement voulu le voir pour __pouvoir m'expliquer__ avec lui. __Et dire que je ne saurai jamais si lui et moi ça aurait pu marcher…__ »_

Découragé, il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur ses genoux et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'endormit dans cette position.

**OoO**

Dans sa chambre, Drago était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air totalement perdu. Après sa rencontre malencontreuse avec le grand Vizir de son père, il y était revenu en trombe.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était à la fois furieux, triste et révolté. Quand il s'était retrouvé avec Tom Jedusor, il n'avait pas su comment réagir quand celui-ci avait sous-entendu qu'Harry n'en avait plus pour long. Il ignorait combien de temps cela voulait dire, mais il savait que maintenant que le Vizir l'avait vu, il ne pourrait plus approcher des cachots comme il le voudrait. Il était coincé. Et autant il avait était totalement abattu en revenant, autant maintenant il était furieux.

Comment pouvait-on décider de la vie des gens ainsi? Et pourquoi, alors qu'il était censé être celui qui succéderait à son père sur le trône, personne ne semblait vouloir prendre en compte sa version des faits ? Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait alors que tous prétendaient le contraire ? Et puis ce Tom Jedusor, comment avait-il pu avoir le monopole de la décision sans que son père ne s'y oppose ? Car oui, son père lui avait dit que cette _décision_ lui avait été fortement conseillée par son Vizir et qu'il n'y avait vu aucune objection, et comme c'était lui qui avait mené la mission pour le retrouver, cet _honneur_ lui revenait de droit !

_« Ce n'est __qu'un vulgaire conseiller, __pas__ le Sultan ! » _Fulmina Drago en se retournantvivement dans son lit, lançant un regard noir à la porte de sa chambre avant de soupirer. Il espérait sincèrement que Severus arriverait à faire changer d'avis son père.

_« J'espère que tu vas bien, Harry. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler… »_

**OoO**

Après avoir quitté les quartiers de Drago, Severus avait pris sa forme animagus et se dirigeait vers les appartements de Lucius en se faisant le plus discret possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le surprenne afin d'offrir une chance aux langues de vipère du palais de s'en donner à cœur joie. Sa forme de tigre lui conférant une ouïe bien meilleure que celle des hommes, cela lui permit d'arriver sans encombre à sa destination.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il reprit sa forme humaine, toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Lucius était accoudé sur la rambarde de sa terrasse, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, mais il se détendit quand il reconnu le possesseur de ces bras et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte avec un petit sourire triste.

- Severus… personne ne t'as vu au moins ? Souffla-t-il.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit ce dernier en déposant un baiser dans le cou offert.

Lucius poussa un petit soupir de bien être avant de s'éloigner doucement.

- Je suis désolé, je suis épuisé ce soir et avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Je comprends ne t'en fais pas, déclara doucement Severus en retournant à l'intérieur des appartements pour se rendre dans le petit salon, entraînant son ami avec lui avant de prendre ses aises sur le canapé.

- Comment va Drago ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé sans surveillance au moins ? Commença Lucius avec un air inquiet inscrit sur le visage.

- Il va bien, il est juste un peu fatigué par tout ce qu'il vient de se dérouler ce soir et aussi un peu perturbé je dois dire.

- Perturbé ?

Voyant que Severus ne répondait pas, Lucius se mit face à lui et l'observa plus attentivement.

- Tu n'es pas venu par hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques instants de flottement, l'autre homme se contenta d'hocher la tête pour confirmer.

- Bien. Severus, je t'ordonne de me dire _immédiatement_ ce qu'il se passe ! Siffla le Sultan d'une voix autoritaire qui fit frissonner l'animagus d'une manière qui n'était pas appropriée à la situation. Il se fustigea mentalement.

- C'est à propos de Drago, lâcha Severus.

Cela eut pour effet de stopper la colère naissante de Lucius.

- Comment ça ? Tu viens tout juste de me dire qu'il allait bien…

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis. Seulement c'est le cas _physiquement__,_ pas _émotionnellement_…

Severus regardait son ami droit dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre que la situation n'était pas du tout à prendre à la légère. Mais visiblement ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

- Explique-toi !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Puis il reprit la parole :

- Ton fils… n'est pas insensible à ce jeune vaurien...

Un silence tendu s'installa. Lucius fixait Severus, semblant chercher dans son visage un éventuel signe qui montrerait que tout ceci n'était qu'une vulgaire blague. Mais il ne rencontra qu'un visage sérieux.

- Foutaise, répliqua-t-il avec humeur. Qui me dit qu'il n'a pas été drogué par une potion ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais parfaitement ! Rétorqua vivement Severus, une pointe de colère commençant à poindre en lui devant l'obstination dont il faisait preuve. Tu as fais subir un examen médical complet à ton fils dès qu'il a passé les portes du palais !

Lucius se contenta de grogner aux dires de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais pour rien au monde il ne l'admettrait.

- Ce n'est qu'un stupide coup de cœur d'adolescent, dit-il de mauvaise foi.

- Lucius… souffla Severus en se frottant les yeux. Comment te dire ça…

- Me dire quoi ? S'agaça l'homme blond.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un stupide coup de cœur comme tu t'évertues à te convaincre. Drago est certain que cette relation peut donner quelque chose de sérieux pour la première fois de sa vie et j'ai bien peur, au vu de la façon dont il en parle, qu'il ait trouvé son compagnon d'âme.

La température de la pièce baissa soudainement de plusieurs degrés. Severus retenait son souffle, ne quittant pas Lucius des yeux. Ce dernier était devenu blême en entendant les derniers mots de son ami. Brusquement, Lucius se leva, faisant sursauter par la même occasion l'animagus qui s'inquiéta en voyant le visage grave de son ami. L'homme blond commença à faire les cents pas dans son salon tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Trop de choses venaient de se dérouler en si peu de temps, et en ajoutant ce qu'il se déroulait en ce moment même, il avait un peu de mal à faire la part des choses.

Severus le regarda faire avec un air grave. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire avait une importance capitale pour Lucius mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le pouvoir de décider à la place de celui-ci. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà fait libérer le jeune Potter pour Drago qu'il considérait comme son fils mais même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, il savait que cela serait difficile car le jeune homme avait de nombreuses charges contre lui. Au mieux, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire était d'éviter la mise à mort à la seule condition où celle-ci n'avait pas déjà été annoncée. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Lucius qui lui posa une question qui le surprit fortement.

- Drago a-t-il consommé ?

- Pardon ?

Lucius soupira en se pinçant du bout des doigts l'arrête de son nez, habitude qu'il avait prise à force de côtoyer Severus.

- Non, de toute façon tu l'aurais su si cela avait été le cas, le guérisseur te l'aurait dit.

Lucius marmonna quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas. Ce dernier se leva alors et prit Lucius dans ses bras, le stoppant ainsi dans ses allées et venues sur le pauvre tapis martyrisé.

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, tu n'aides personne en faisait cela, à commencer par toi-même, murmura Severus au creux de l'oreille du blond qui laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Viens.

Il le tira légèrement en direction du canapé dans lequel il le réinstalla confortablement tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour le jeune Potter, auquel cas Drago ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? La décision a déjà été prise Sev'. Tom s'occupe de tout maintenant.

- Mais l'annonce officielle n'a pas encore été faite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Connaissant Tom, il y a des chances que si. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux rien faire –

- Bien sur que si, tu es le Sultan ! Coupa vivement Severus.

- Ne me coupe pas veux-tu ? Je déteste ça, gronda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils de colère. Maintenant écoute-moi : je ne peux rien faire car la décision a été prise et c'est du ressort de Tom. Alors à moins d'aller le voir et de lui dire de garder le gamin en vie, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Hors si jamais je le fais, il y aura des répercussions et l'on me posera des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? Fit gravement Severus.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais il faut aussi que Drago comprenne que parfois, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire passer la vie privée avant les devoirs. Et il est jeune et n'est pas uni avec lui donc cela n'est pas dangereux. Il pourra toujours se trouver un autre compagnon.

Et pour signifier que le sujet était clos, il balaya la fin de sa phrase d'un vague geste de la main. Severus s'était figé de stupeur. Il essaya de plonger son regard dans celui de son homologue mais ce dernier l'évitait soigneusement.

- Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, après être sûr de pouvoir parler convenablement.

- O… Oui.

- Alors tu penses aussi que nous deux ce n'est pas important ?

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme avec un regard interrogateur.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Oh je sais pas, peut-être qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'approcher en étant sûr que personne ne nous verra, tu gardes tes distances. Ou encore quand ça commence à aller trop loin, tu prétextes toujours un truc à faire ! Ironisa Severus.

- C'est faux et tu le sais, j'ai des devoirs en tant que Sultan. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Severus ? Le ton de Lucius était resté calme et aucune émotion n'avait filtré sur son visage, impassible. Seule une lueur présente au fond de ses yeux pour quelqu'un d'observateur démontrait qu'il était blessé par ses propos.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Lucius, je veux la vérité !

Lucius détourna le regard et se leva. Il sortit du petit salon et se dirigea vers la terrasse, s'arrêtant avant de franchir le seuil, tournant le dos à son ami.

Severus ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant des yeux. Il se leva à son tour et se plaça à ses côtés. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui pour qu'il puisse le voir. Et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur : Lucius avait les yeux brillants de tristesse, de fatigue, de fureur mais aussi de frayeur, tant de choses qu'il pouvait voir rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Parle-moi.

Ce fut juste un chuchotement, mais il sonnait également comme un ordre, une supplication. Alors Lucius se confia.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sev', tout ça est si compliqué… j'ai aimé Narcissa comme jamais personne avant, elle m'a donné le plus beau des cadeaux, mon fils. Et quand elle est morte, j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait… mais j'avais Drago qui avait besoin de moi, alors je suis resté fort pour lui… mais j'avais si mal. Et toi, toi, tu as toujours était là pour moi, mon meilleur ami. Seulement avec le temps, j'ai bien vu que nos sentiments changeaient et prenaient de l'ampleur, mais je me refuse à cette idée, je… comment dire… je ne nie pas ressentir quelque chose pour toi mais c'est comme si je trompais la mémoire de ma défunte femme et je ne peux m'y résoudre… peux-tu comprendre ça ?

- Mon intention n'est pas de remplacer Narcissa dans ton cœur, je ne pourrai jamais faire cela ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu y fasses une place pour moi également, souffla Severus en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en posant son front contre celui de Lucius.

- Mais tu en as déjà une, fit Lucius d'une voix basse.

- Je ne veux plus me contenter de celle de meilleur ami, je veux être plus que ça, je veux être ton compagnon.

Un silence s'installa, légèrement tendu. Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément l'un l'autre. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent une première fois avant de se retrouver à nouveau et le baiser ne devienne un peu plus appuyé.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau en ne se quittant pas des yeux.

- Lucius, je…

Mais Severus ne put finir sa phrase car Lucius lui avait repris derechef ses lèvres. Le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, il était beaucoup plus passionné, exigeant. Leurs lèvres dansaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues apprenaient à se connaître et leurs corps se rapprochaient, cherchant le contact de l'autre. Les mains s'étaient faites pressantes, maintenant l'autre pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Ils finirent par se séparer quand ils manquèrent d'air, gardant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

- Je t'aime Lucius, tu le sais. Que tu ais des obligations car tu es le Sultan ne change rien au fait que tu ais le droit d'être heureux ! Tu peux en imposer bien plus que tu ne le souhaites si tu le voulais vraiment.

Lucius se dégagea délicatement des bras de Severus et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait un regard froid et dur qui blessa profondément l'homme.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est trop tard et puis cela ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, Drago n'a rien à faire avec une personne ne faisant pas partie de la noblesse, conclut le Sultan. Maintenant, je te prierai de sortir de mes appartements, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Severus sentit son cœur se glacer à ses mots, mais il tacha de garder un masque impassible sur son visage.

- Bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, votre _Altesse_, finit-il en s'inclinant.

Puis il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rapide. Une fois dehors, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il reprit sa forme animagus et partit en direction des appartements de son filleul.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et en arrivant près des appartements de Drago, il reprit sa forme humaine. Il frappa deux petits coups et entra, s'assurant de fermer soigneusement la porte pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre et avisa la forme de Drago qui était couchée, lui tournant le dos. Il s'avança dans sa direction et s'allongea à ses côtés.

En sentant un poids s'affaisser sur son lit, Drago se tourna pour voir quelle était l'origine et fit face à son parrain. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Sev ?

- Je suis désolé Dray…

Drago se figea, regardant Severus sans réellement le voir. L'homme l'attira contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ils savaient. La nuit serait longue.

**OoO**

Tap, tap, tap.

Harry grogna, il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant son sommeil.

Tap, tap, tap.

Grognant à nouveau, il finit par ouvrir un œil. La frayeur fit qu'il écarquilla les yeux dans un sursaut, bousculant au passage Remus qui dormait à point fermé contre lui.

- Ry, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda l'animagus d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Regarde par toi-même et tu comprendras, dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Remus tourna la tête alors dans la même direction que le jeune homme et afficha un air surpris et un peu dégoûté face à ce qu'il voyait.

En effet, à quelque pas d'eux se tenait un vieil homme dont le dos était si courbé qu'il était à moitié bossu. Il avait deux longues cicatrices sur le visage partant de son arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'au lobe de son oreille droite. Cela lui donnait un aspect assez effrayant, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait également une espèce de crochet en bois à la place de sa main gauche et avait la peau sur les os.

Le bruit qui avait réveillé Harry n'était autre que l'homme tentant d'ouvrir ses chaînes à l'aide de son crochet en mauvais état.

- Euh… excusez-moi mais… vous êtes qui ? Demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait être la plus neutre possible afin de masquer son malaise.

L'homme le regarda avec des yeux globuleux et lui fit un grand sourire auquel Harry et Remus purent voir qu'il lui manquait deux dents sur chaque mâchoire. Effrayant.

- Qui je suis ? Et bien votre porte de sortie bien sur ! S'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire.

- Ah.

Harry lança un regard à Remus qui signifiait _« c'est quoi ce délire ?»_ auquel il eut pour réponse _« comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »._ Retournant son attention au vieil homme, Harry demanda :

- Vous êtes là de la part du Vizir ?

- Qui donc ? Demanda l'homme en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux qui donnèrent une sueur froide au jeune homme.

- Jedusor.

- Ah, lui. Oui il me semble que c'est son nom.

- Ok.

Harry ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder l'homme se débattre avec ses liens. Au moment il se dit que ce dernier avait dû perdre la tête en le voyant rentrer une nouvelle fois le bout de son crochet dans la serrure de sa chaîne maintenant son pied droit, il vit une petite lueur blanche sortir du bout du crochet avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre.

La chaîne tomba au sol.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand. Cet homme avait-il en guise de crochet une baguette ou bien venait-il de rêver ? Un regard échangé avec Rem' lui indiqua que ce dernier pensait la même chose que lui.

Le vieil homme refit plusieurs fois les mêmes gestes avec les autres liens et cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était libre de ses mouvements.

- Bien, bien… venez maintenant, suivez-moi, dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la partie la plus sombre du cachot.

Non sans une once de méfiance, les deux autres le suivirent. Même si Harry avait passé un accord avec Jedusor, il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme mais il savait que s'il voulait retrouver sa liberté, il devait lui rendre un service, alors si cela incluait de devoir supporter cet homme, il le ferait. _« Je sens que je vais le regretter »_ Se dit-il à lui-même.

Le vieux bossu sourit en le voyant arriver et commença à donner plusieurs coups sur le mur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement. Harry craignit que cela alerte des gardes mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire au vieillard que le bruit risquait d'avertir quelqu'un, il fut projeté avec Remus dans un sombre tunnel alors que le mur se refermait derrière lui, les laissant dans le noir le plus total.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- _Lumos._

Une lumière blanche éclaira le tunnel, elle prenait sa source sur le poignet gauche de l'homme où aurait dû se trouver normalement son crochet. Harry était complètement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, il connaissait bien sûr la magie mais n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'apprendre comme il l'aurait voulu de part sa condition.

- Nous allons marcher un peu avant de sortir du palais. Une fois dehors, des chevaux nous attendent. La route va être un peu longue, une ou deux heures maximum. T'as intérêt à rester discret gamin, et à tenir le coup, babilla l'homme en se mettant en marche alors qu'Harry le suivait tant bien que mal dans ce tunnel relativement étroit.

Remus sauta sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je le sens pas ce coup là Ry.

- Moi non plus, Rem', moi non plus.

* * *

**A Suivre…**

* * *

_Et voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Les choses commencent à se mettre en place progressivement._

_Dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez !_

_**Jenny-Chana** et **Archimède**_


End file.
